Daughter of Thunder
by Kaidon of Mdama
Summary: The story of how a young orc shaman from the Thunderlord clan survives the horrors of the Burning Legion. (Reviews are greatly appreciated.) Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft. That belongs to Blizzard
1. Prologue

**No POV**

A small band of orcs, perhaps three dozen strong, stumbles through the lands of Hillsbrad.

All are battered, and dressed in dark leather and mail armor. Strapped to the leaders back is a banner of a bolt of thunder striking the ground. At their heels are a pack of black wolves.

The Thunderlord clan.

"Quickly my warriors! We'll be safe once we reach the mountains!" The leader shouts, clutching his axe in one hand and waving it. In his other hand is an orcish baby wrapped in a green blanket.

The other orcs cry out with relief.

The orcs jumps back hearing the unmistakable sound of thundering hooves ofAlliance knights.

"They come." An orc growls. Drawing his sword.

The leader turns around and sees over a dozen mounted humans and many more on foot. Even a magi.

The orcs clutch their weapons, while their wolf companion's growl, baring their teeth.

He looks at the humans for a moment, and then glances back at his own warriors. Although none of them will admit it, they're all exhausted and in no shape to fight.

He looks at the baby for a long moment. Finally, he closes his eyes, kissing his babies cheek one last time before handing the infant to the orc beside him.

"Go, I will buy you all the time you need." He says. The orc holding the baby looks up in surprise. "But Korgag, we need you to lead the clan."

The warrior whirls at him in anger. "Do you not see Gromus? This is the only way the clan will survive." He glances at his child. "I made a promise, that if any of my bloodline will survive, it will be Giskama. She is my legacy, take care of her."

Gromus clenches his fist tightly, staring his chieftain. finally he nods. "Ancestors be with you." "And you as well." Korgag grins, raising his axe. "Now go! Snarlfang! To me."

He charges down the slope, followed closely by a wolf, snarling and waving his axe. As soon as the first knight comes into range, he swings his weapon at the horse's legs. The man and horse tumble to the ground, allowing Korgrag to finish him with a quick swing.

Another gallops towards him with he lance ready.

The wolf leaps up, throwing the man off his mount and bites deep into his throat. A fireball suddenly strikes Korgag in the chest.

He loses his balance and crashes to the ground with a loud thud. Snarlfang leaps in front of his master protectively.

He charges at the mage who threw the fireball. He leaps up-

And falls to the dirt with a spear sticking out of his neck. Korgag yells out in outrage. Fueled by rage and demonic hellfire, he forces himself up and swings his axe at a soldier's chest, and scores a glancing blow at another in the backswing.

A soldier creeps up and strikes Korgags, back. Korgag drops to his knees as the man pushes his spear in deeper.

He swings his axe feebly, trying to keep the other humans away. Korgag falls on the floor, loosing the grip of his axe.

Another soldier places his foot on the orcs back and brings his spear down at his head.

* * *

Gromus trudges through the snowy peaks, keeping the child close to his chest. A cold wind snaps at the two of them, causing Gromus to pull his cloak tighter around him and Giskama.

He glances back and sees nothing but snow. He ordered his clanmates to scatter to escape the humans, he only hopes they were successful.

The child whimpers softly. "Do not worry young one, we'll reach shelter soon." Gromus assures her. He's heard rumors that bands of renegade orcs have hidden in the mountains and made a home for themselves.

He doesn't know how long he's been walking, minutes, hours. The snow blows hard at his face, as each step he takes seems to weaken him further.

He shivers badly as looks around for shelter. To his relief he spots a cave. Gromus slowly makes his way there.

He walks inside feeling like he's about to drop. Finally takes another step, before collapsing.

Gromus lays on the ground, breathing heavily. His mind orders him to get up, but his exhausted body doesn't seem to register that.

Instead he reaches out and grabs Giskama. He wraps his large body around the infant to protect her from the cold. Slowly Gromus's vision begins begins to blur. The edges begin to go dark to him as he loses consciousness.

* * *

"Hurry up men! We can't let those orcs escape." A human knight shouts.

Behind him are several footmen, trudging through the mountains. "Sir, those orcs are probably long gone by now." One replies.

The knight looks around for the one who spoke. "So would you prefer that we just let the orcs go and regroup with the others who hide in these mountain? No, we must keep looking."

The other soldiers groan and follow their officer. One of them kicks the snow angrily when a low grunt escapes from a cave.

"Did you hear that?" The man asks, pulling his sword out. "Ya." A second human says.

The Knight wheels his horse to the source of the sound. He then points at two soldiers. "You two, go check it out."

Two soldiers nod, entering the cave, mere seconds later one rushes out. "Lord Allston!" The man shouts. Allston looks up, slightly annoyed. "What is it Williams?"

"You must see this." William cries. "It's an orc!"

Allston dismounts from his horse and runs up to the cave followed by the rest of his men. "Show me." He says.

There, a few feet inside the cave is Gromus laying on the floor, his body curled to a fetal position and his cloaked wrapped around his body.

A footman kneels down and checks the orcs pulse. "He's alive, barely."

"Should I get some chains?" One of the soldiers volunteers.

"No." Allston says, drawing his sword and approaching the orc. "I have a better idea."

William blocks the knight's path. "Wait sir. We can't just kill him."

"I'm putting this beast out of his misery."

An older soldier steps forward. "But milord, we have order by Lieutenant Blackmoore to capture any orcs we can."

"I don't care! These bastards burned my village, they took everything from me." Allston roars. "I'm taking something back today."

"Do you really wish to disobey an order from Blackmoore?" Williams calls out.

This stops Allston in his tracks. He grinds his teeth together in anger, but finally he lowers his sword. "Fine!" He spats out. "You take this creature!"

William nudges orc with the toe of his boot. The orc is rolled on his back, something clutched tightly in its arms.

The soldier looks at it curiously before prying it from the orcs hands. It's a large bundle of cloth.

Slowly he begins unwrapping it, and he comes face to face with an orcish baby.

The man gasps, nearly dropping the infant. "An orcling!"

A groan escapes Gromus as he begins to stir. His eyes flutter open to see himself surrounded by humans.

He lets out a fierce roar and jumps to fight. At once all the footmen have their swords ready. "Surround him men! Keep him back!" William shouts, setting the baby down and pointing his sword at Gromus.

Gromus draws his own blade and swings it in slow threateningly.

The footmen slowly approach with determined expressions. "STOP!" Someone shouts from the outside. Gromus glances over William's shoulder and sees Allston casually walking in. He picks up a the infant orc in his hands and seizes a dagger, pointing it at the infant's throat.

"Listen up here orc, you have two choices: Surrender and be our prisoner, or try to fight us and I get to kill your baby. Either way, I win." He threatens.

Gromus bares his teeth, glaring at the knight. Allston smirks, bringing the blade closer to her throat. "Your choice."

He growls deeply, dropping his sword.


	2. Chapter 1

**Gromus's POV**

"Giskama! Get back here!" I shout to the young orcling playing by the wall.

She giggles and happily makes her way back to me. "If only I had her spirit and energy." I sigh, looking at her.

"Why can't I play so near the walls?" She pouts.

I roll my eyes, explaining it for the tenth time. "Because the guards don't allow orcs to be so close to the walls."

My expression softens seeing her disappointed look. "Why do the humans get to tell us what to do?" She mutters unhappily.

"Well," I smile. "would you rather hear a story to take your mind of that?"

Her face suddenly brightens up as she plops herself on my lap. "Can you continue your other story?"

Gromus chuckles, running my hand across her hair. "Of course."

He takes a deep breath and pauses for dramatic effect. "Brogar limped through the rain, making his way up to Thunderpeak. With one hand he withdrew his axe, and the other adjusted the bandages around his waist. Just when it looked like he was safe, he heard a massive roar that easily deafened the storm. Grogar turned around and found himself staring at the single eye of a massive Gronn."

A number of soft whimpers escapes Giskama's mouth. I grin at her. "Whats the matter? Scared?"

"N-no, go on." She says, in a small, frail voice.

"Very well." I say, leaning back on the wall. "Brogar let out his own roar and leaped into action. Though he fought bravely, Brogar was no match for a Gronn. The beast swatted him aside like a fly, nearly throwing him off the cliff."

Giskama gasps, covering her mouth with her hands. "What happened next?"

"Well, Brogar pulled himself to his feet, and as if by some miracle or ancestors themselves intervened lightning struck his axe, bouncing off it and striking the Gronn."

She lets out a loud cheer, causing a few orcs to look up at her. "And as the Gronn tumbled off the cliff, Brogar let out a triumphant roar."

"Wow." Giskama breathes out.

I smile at her. "And that young one is why we are called Thunderlords. So take pride in your clan name."

"I will." She say, staring a me, her bright blue eyes in awe.

"Get out of the way. Get out of the way!" A human servant suddenly says, trying to get past the dozens of orcs laying on the ground.

He and a pair of other servants are flanked by two camp guards. They begin shoving orcs aside as the servants make their way past us until the reach the cellar on the side on of the buildings.

One of guards pull the doors open and the servants all descend down. Minutes later they return, each with a large barrel in their hands.

Giskama look at them curiously as they move past us without a word. "Whats in those barrels?" She asks.

I squint my eyes, looking at the barrels closely. "Wine."

"Why would they need so much wine?"

I shake my head. "I don't know." I admit. "Perhaps there will be a party, or a dignitary will be visiting."

"I wanna see." Giskama squeals excitedly.

My eyes widen. "Giskama, you know that the humans won't allow it. You could severely punished for your actions."

"But-"

"The answer is no Giskama!" I say, raising my voice.

My heart sinks to see the disappointed look on her face. My face softens hearing her sniffle. "There, there. Why not don't you go and talk with one of your little friends?"

She nods reluctantly and begins shuffling away.

* * *

 **No POV**

Giskama wanders the camp absently. She decided not follow her chieftains suggestion, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody.

"It isn't fair." She mutters, sitting and leaning back against one of the camps many buildings. Why can't I go on an adventure like the orcs from Grommus's stories? They always went on adventures that could get them killed.

"Was it because I'm a girl?"

She quickly shakes that thought aside. Grommus treats all orcs equally.

"Was it because I'm too young?"

Of course not. Grommus always told stories of orcs my age who started to learn how to fight. She huff in irritation, looking at the human keep.

Without another thought she get up and dashes to the keep.

* * *

"Nervous sir?" William asks his commanding officer as he adjusts his armor.

Allston shots him an angry look, feeling him hands getting sweaty and clammy underneath his gauntlets. "Of course I am! The Lieutenant general is coming here for an inspection."

"Don't worry sir. Everything the camp is perfectly secure." William assures him.

"I hope so." He replies softly. Though he spent much of his funding on proper security, he spent much more than he'd care to admit on less 'essential' things.

Finally the sentries posted on then towers beside the wall blow their horns. The loud sound easily pierces the ears of all the people, orc and human alike.

The sentries open the gates, allowing several mounted humans to enter. Of course at the lead was Aedelas Blackmoore. Dressed in his military uniform along with his neatly trimmed beard, Blackmoore was a truly imposing figure.

The same couldn't be said however, about the two figures at his side. One was a man in his forties, dressed in the simple attire of a servant. Tammis Foxton Blackmoores personal servant. The other was a young man dressed in similar armor that is clearly too big for him, despite that he looks nothing like a soldier. Karramyn Langston, Blackmoore's protége.

Allston holds back a snort of derision. Although he had a profound dislike of Blackmoore, he cared about those two even less.

"Greetings Lieutenant-General! Me and my men are honored by your presence here today." I salute smartly.

Blackmoore's pearly white teeth gleam underneath his beard. "You flatter me captain, but let us get to business immediately."

I nod. "And what would you like to see first?"

"The keep." He answers, dismounting from his horse followed by the others. I lead them inside where several servants carrying trays of lavish foods move fast us and head to the main hall.

"Quite a banquet you've set up here." Langston notes. 'Where did you get all the money to afford it?"

Allston grinds his teeth together, but when he speaks his voice is calm and collected. "Why, it's meant only for special occasions like this."

Blackmoore strokes his chin. "Still, it's quite a bit of money your spending."

I lean beside him. "Well, I was also able to buy a few bottle of elven wine. I'm sure you would enjoy a drink."

He throws his head back and laughs. "Well as long as an adequate amount of your funding is going to security, I don't see the problem with buying a few luxuries."

I smile, satisfied with how this conversation is going. "As you can see." I say, gesturing to the barracks we're approaching.

Inside, two dozen men are chatting idly and sitting on their beds, but as soon at they see us the instantly stand in attention. "My men are fully prepared to deal with any threat."

The others murmur amongst themselves, even Blackmoore looks impressed. "Then show us your camp grounds."

Giskama watches the Allston leading the men out of the keep from behind her rock. She quickly hides behind it as they pass.

She saw the human peons bringing the food to the keep only to find this strange new group of humans arrive. She leans a bit closer to hear what they are saying.

"As you can see," Allston smiles gesturing to the broken orcs around him. "they are utterly strengthless."

Most are simply laying or sitting on the dirt, while other walk around aimlessly.

"The other camps have also reported these findings captain." Blackmoore says. "But, we do not know how long this lethargy will last. So I sincerely hope that your men will not fall lax to the peace."

Allston stands up straighter. "I can assure you that it will not happen."

Blackmoore nods. "Good, now lets finish this inspection."

The group moves on past the orcs as Giskama pokes her head out. "Time for an adventure." She says quietly, but bristling with excitement.

She runs after the humans.

* * *

The tour takes several more hours but finally the group returns to the keep. By this time the sun had already began to set.

"Well it's getting late sir." Allston says, looking at the darkening sky. "Would you care to join me and my senior officers in the keep for the feast?"

"Of course captain." Blackmoore replies, licking his lips. "I hope that wine is as good as you say it is." Allston then ushers the group into the keep.

Giskama look on from the top of a tree. She frowns slightly, seeing the two guards flanking the entrance. She leaps down and pick up a rock.

She throws it to the side where it makes a loud Thud when it connects with the outhouse. Both guards quickly have their spears and shields at the ready.

One makes his way to the shed, with the other closely behind. Giskama takes a deep breath, before sprinting at top speed to the keep.

Giskama move past one of the very confused soldiers and enter the keep. For a moment she marvels at the inside. From the the outside it's an intimidating stone fortress, but inside it's a nice cozy place.

There are a pair braziers the light the entrance, it's warmness floods through me. Weapons and paintings hang from the walls for all to see. Suddenly another emotion takes over: Anger.

 _"Why do these humans get to live so comfortably while is orcs have to freeze outside in the cold?"_

A deep voice behind me interrupts her thoughts. She glances back to see one of the guards pointing at me with his spear. "Don't move orc!" He commands.

Without thinking Giskama takes off inside the keep. She turns through the corner, only to nearly collide with a passing servant.

She moves past him as the man loses his balance and falls over, spilling the food on the try he was carrying.

Giskama leaps into the first room she sees.

"What was that thing doing here?" The servant asks as the two guards run up to him.

"It snuck in." One snaps. "Now where did she go?"

The servants climbs to his feet. "How should I know?"

One guard growls and grinds his teeth in anger. "Alright we need to find this orc."

He points at the servant. "Go head to the dinning hall and make sure no one finds out what happened." He looks at his partner. "The little brats probably stealing food. Go check the kitchen. I'll stay here and see if she's here."

The two run off in different directions while last one looks around. He looks through the room beside me.

Giskama whimpers, climbing inside a barrel of grains. She pulls the top over the barrel before curling up into a fetal position.

The guard makes his way in. "Where are you little orc?" He growls, scanning the room, shoving things aside to look for her.

 _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ She sobs silently, holding herself tightly. "I should have listened to you chieftain."

She peers through a hole in the barrel to see the human approaching the barrel. "What are you doing here?" A servants asks from the doorway.

"I'm looking for something." The guard says.

The servant knits his eyebrows. "Looking for what? Is there a problem?"

"Theres no problem!" He snaps back.

"Alright." The servant raises his hands up defensively. "What are you looking for?"

The guard shifts nervously. "Um, uh. Bread!"

"Here." The servant says irritably, throwing him a loaf.

Reluctantly, he takes it and leaves. Once he's gone the servant pours more beer into the bottles. Before leaving as well. Giskama pokes her head out and glances around the room.

The guard is walking to the next room, he angrily throws the bread aside. Taking this opportunity, Giskama opens the door and makes a break for it.

She doesn't get far. Halfway to the door she loses her balance and trips on the floor with a loud thud.

The guard runs out and locks eyes with her. In a few quick strides he looms over her and snatches her up. "You nearly got me into a lot of trouble you little brat." He says, shoving himself to her face.

Giskama lets out a growl, though to him it zounds more like a whimper.

He snickers. "Whats the matter greenskin? Afraid?"

In response, she jabs one finger through the eye slits of his helmet. He cries out, letting his grip on her go.

She takes this chance and runs straight towards the opposite direction, to the kitchen. Fortunately it's devoid of any servants. Giskama frantically looks for some where to hide.

She spots a pile of barrels neatly piled up in a pyramid. She places her foot at the bottom cautiously to see if it's stable. Once satisfied she begins climbing.

The guard emerges and grabs her ankle. Giskama falls hard on her face. "Let me go!" She protests.

The barrels begin shuddering uncontrollably. Giskama cries out, thrashing and kicking him, nearly throwing him off. She kicks him one more time.

Still holding her ankle, the guard tumbles down with a loud crash.


	3. Chapter 2

**Allston's POV**

I fiddle with my food, nervously looking up at the visitors.

"Just a few more minutes," I remind myself. "Just a get through this meal and I'm in the clear."

Blackmoore is sharing a laugh with some of the officers, swinging his mug back and forth. I breath a sigh of relief. The Lieutenant-General is enjoying, good.

I do my best to take my mind off it and enjoy. I talk a bit with some of my men and have some ale as well. A servant enters the room and makes his way to me.

He whispers something to my ear. "Um, sir." He whispers, trying to keep his voice from quivering. "Some of the guards have reported that an orc is inside the keep."

I gasp, nearly spitting up my ale. I stare at him in shock. "Problem?" Blackmoore smirks sipping his drink.

"It's nothing sir." I reply, forcing a smile.

Grabbing the servant by the shirt I drag him outside the dining hall. "What do you mean there an orc in the keep! What the hell are the guards doing?"

"They're hunting her right now." The quaking servant assures me. "We will find her."

"They better." I growl, shoving the fool aside. I take a moment to compose myself before coming back into the hall.

I sit down and look down my food. "Is there a problem?" Blackmoore asks.

"Just a small problem in the kitchen." I lie.

Suddenly the whole room is filled with the sound of a loud crash. A second later, everyone is on their feet and looking around. "What was that?" An officer asks, looking around.

"It came from downstairs." One of Blackmoore's entourage says.

They all begin to make their ways to the door. "Wait!" I jump to my feet and move block their path. "I'll check it out personally."

The Lieutenant-General places my hand on my shoulder and moves me aside. "That won't be necessary. We'll all check it out." They all run outside off the dining hall and downstairs.

I sighs, feeling a sense of dread wash over me as I follow them down. They all stop outside the kitchen and stare in shock.

There, surrounded in a puddle of water is a very humiliated guard and an orc girl.

The two of us briefly lock eyes before she takes of in a burst of speed. Blackmoore turns to me. "Perhaps we should discuss this in you're office." He says, not bothering to hide his resentment.

* * *

Neither of us make any attempt in conversation and just shuffle upstairs. I open the door of my small office for him. He takes his seat on my chair and puts his feet up. "So, I thought you said this keep was secure."

"I did." I admit, looking down at the floor.

"Well an orc, a child in fact was able to enter your keep and run amuk." Blackmoore says calmly, though I can feel the anger in his voice building up.

Normally I hated drunkard, but now I wish more than ever that he was drunk. Unfortunately. Any ill effects of the alcohol has vanished and he's now stone sober.

I take a moment to think carefully of what to say next. "Sir, I can assure you this was just an isolated case. My men were probably just distracted by the festivities of your arrival."

His jaw clenches up. "Well I don't care if it was just an isolated case. King Terenas has already begun questioning if we're still taking security seriously after we started having gladiatorial games with the prisoners. An incident like this would be disasterous."

"We could both lose our commissions." I say, eyes widening.

"If not outright demotion." Blackmoore continues.

I glance back and check outside if anyone can here before locking the door. "This is bad. What do we do sir?"

Blackmoore strokes his chin. "Keep this quiet, make sure none of your men tell anyone and await for my orders. They should arrive within the week."

He stands up and pushes the chair back. "I'll send my personal courier to deliver my orders." He unlocks the door and leaves me here to ponder the situation.

Those sky blue eyes of that orc are burned into my memory.

* * *

 **Giskama's POV**

I feel my heart racing and adrenaline pumping as I run. And I keep running until the light from the keep is nothing more than a glow in the distance.

Looking around at the crowd of orcs, I realize I ran to the other end of the rather large camp. I take a few heavy breaths and practically collapses from exhaustion.

I slump back against the wall of one of the buildings and smile. Placing my hands over my mouth, I giggle loudly. I can't believe I just broke into a human keep, and what more I got away!

My good mood quickly dies out as a strong hand grabs me by my shoulder and hoists me to my feet. "Where have you been!"

Fear turns into relief as I see Grommus glowering angrily at me instead of an angry human guard. "I ask again, where have you been?" He growls.

"I uh." I avoid his gaze and let my eyes wander around the camp. "I was just wandering around."

"Oh really," He growls, crossing his arms. "Where?"

"In...the keep." I mutter quietly.

Grommus gapes at me. He closes his eyes as if trying to keep his anger in check. But it isn't long until he's reduced to stuttering and snarling angrily. "Of all the stupid things!"

"I just wanted to have an adventure, just like the heroes in your story." I say, quietly looking at my feet.

"So foolish, So, so...so much like your father." he sighs and sits down beside me. "Come sit."

I look at cautiously. "What?"

He pats the ground. "Sit" He says much more firmly.

Reluctantly I sit down. "Why am I here?"

"You know, your father always got into trouble like this. More than a few times he ended up in a fight with a broken axe." Grommus chuckles, patting my head.

I look up at him in surprise. He never spoke of my father or any of my family. "He did?"

"Oh all the time." Grommus continues, still laughing. "He was a lot like you. Brash, curious, but also brave and intelligent. Tell me little pup. Did anyone catch you there?"

I shake my head. "They say me, but they didn't catch me."

"Well done little one." He smiles, looking at the guards, as if expecting them to attack.. "Now lets just rest first."

I close my eyes and soon falls into peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **No POV**

One week later, the orders came. At dawn the sentries spotted a courier riding to the gates in his horse and on a firm grip of a scroll. Much to the guards surprise, the lieutenant insisted on personally seeing the man.

He offers the man some food and drink in his office.

The courier gratefully accepts and follows him to his office. Allston closes the door and immediately looks at the man intensely. "Do you have the Lieutenant-General's orders?"

He nods quickly, digging a hand into his satchel and pulling out a scroll with the seal of a black falcon on it.

Allston pries the letter open and reads it. As he reads it, the color drains from his face.

 _You are to dismiss your servants and increase the training of your soldiers._

 _All luxuries such as ale, non-military rations and jewelry are to be taken by an official from Durnholde._

 _You are to use your budget entirely on increasing security, all food are to be provided for you._

 _All orcs are to be disciplined harshly._

He crumples the note. "What is this? He can't possibly expect me to be able to fulfill all these demands."

The courier nods and steps back nervously. "I'm afraid these are his orders." He finishes his drink then turns and leaves the room, leaving me alone in the office.

* * *

By the end of the day, the remaining servants have been dismissed and have left the camp. Travelling behind them is a cart pulled by two horses, in it is several barrels of ale along with sacks of fancy food and gold coins.

Allston watches them from one of the camps talls ramparts. He feels a sharp pang to see them all leave. Growing up in poverty, he was not happy to see all his treasures gone.

A smile suddenly plays on his lips as he turns to look over the other end of the camp. He looks at the hundreds of broken orcs. While the first three orders were difficult to do, but the last one is would be easy to do.

"Gather to orcs." He hisses to the guards surrounding him. They all salute and head down ramps. Immediately they all shout some clash their weapons and shields together while others simply drag the orcs from where their laying.

They all soon line them up in several disorganized lines. Officers shout and beats orcs into place as I descend down the ramparts.

His eyes bore at each orcs burning, black or brown orbs hoping to find the orc girls blue ones. "Look for the orc with the blue eyes." He orders his personal guards. They nod and discreetly detach themselves from the other soldiers.

He continues to look over the captives one by one. Minutes later one of the guards return. "Sir, we have a problem." This was followed by a threatening roar.

They all run to the source of the noise to see an orc snarling in defiance. Two guards surround it and brandish their swords. The orc suddenly lashes it's fist out a one guard. He stumbles back and crashes into the mud. The other guard swings his sword up.

The orc moves with surprising speed and dodges the attack. He slams his elbow at the guards face.

Moving with lightning speed I strike my sword down at his arm. He bellows in pain as the sword gets buried deep into his arm. It roars and recoils it's arm, the sword still stuck it it's arm.

Allston grunts, feeling something repeatedly striking his side, though it was more annoying than painful. He whirls around and backhands the orc girl pounding at his leg guards.

She falls and looks at him, her blue eyes burning with fiery anger. In the moment it takes to register her eye color, Allston grabs the girl by her hair and begins to drag her back to the keep.

A terrifying snarl escaped the orcs lips as he rushes to grab her. Half a dozen guard quickly pin the orc down as Take the girl away. She's taken to my office where I force her to stand in the middle. I walk around her as she glances up at me, beads of sweat dripping of the side of her head.

I smirk and continue to let her fear build.

"You know, you cost me a great deal because of your little adventure." I glower down at her. She stares back up at me defiantly, though her lips are beginning to quiver.

Suddenly I strike her hard across the face. The girl falls back a foot away. "But maybe there's a way for you to fix that." Allston notes, looking at her. He inspects the girl, taking note of her fiery energy and her rather defiant attitude at the same time taking note of her build. Grabbing one of her arms he looks at it. "Yes, you're quite strong for an orc of your size. Perfect for the job I have for you."

She cocks her head to the side, indicating curiosity.

"Yes, why didn't I think of it sooner. You'd be my new servant." He smiles coldly, not even trying to hide his excitement. "I wouldn't have to pay you, I would barely need to feed you and it could break that rebellious attitude of yours."

He shoves a broomstick into her hands. "Now get to work. You have a lot of cleaning to do."

She glares up at him, growling a bit. Allston reaches his his sword hilt and partially pulls his sword out. "Problem my servant?"

The battle of wills goes on for another moment until the humans anger and weapon wins out. Giskama sighs and begins to sweep the floor, ashamed of herself and preparing for the rest of her life as a servant.


	4. Chapter 3

**No POV**

Allston sits by his desk looking at some scrolls left there. He carefully reads the contents of each one, jotting the down things of importance from each one before setting the reports down.

He climbs to his feet and stretches his legs for a bit, placing one hand on his throat. "Giskama! Where is my water." He shouts across the hall.

"Coming master." Came a humble voice in reply. A teenaged orc shuffles in the room, carrying a small tray with a goblet of water. "Here you go master."

Allston gratefully takes the goblet and drinks deeply before placing it back on the tray. "Thank you girl.' He smiles and pats her head before she turns and leaves.

The lieutenant smiles, watching her. He had to admit, the years were kind to Giskama. She's grown in a rather beautiful young woman. (For an orc of course.)

She doesn't share the brutish features the rest of her kind has, her face is a more soft appearance to it, though still tough nonetheless. A few freckles dot her face and her ebony hair has been neatly groomed. What he found most satisfying though, was how far she had fallen in the seven years she had been his servant.

At first she was like a wild animal, refusing to listen to instructions, always picking a fight, at one point even urinated in his tea. But after years of scoldings and beatings, the young girl's spirit had finally been broken and she's since been reduced to a submissive slave.

Allston decides to leave his stuffy office and do something active. He closes the door behind him and walks down the halls. He passes the kitchen and finds his orc girl placing a broom aside as she finishes sweeping.

"Are you done with all your tasks girl?" He asks sternly.

In response, Giskama bobs her head slightly. Allston's face softens slightly. "Very well then, you're done for the day."

The orc nods and leaves.

* * *

 **Giskama's POV**

I breath a sigh of relief and head out of the keep. Another day of that hell over.

Every fiber of my body screamed out to beat that man senseless, to fight all those humans. But such thoughts were quickly taken out by the stinging memories of the whip. While I haven't actually felt the whip strike me in years, the memories were nearly as painful.

I take another deep breath to calm herself down before stepping out of the keep. I immediately feel the sun's heat shine down on me, pleased at the weather. It was hot summer day, but with a light breeze to keep me from sweating. I trudge across the camp, though I'm not going home, yet.

As I pass the soldiers training grounds, one of the larger men shouts at her. "Where you are going greenskin? The pig sty is that way."

I grunt and keeps walking, ignoring him. In truth, 'greenskin' was one of the kinder things they called me. I feel a smile forming as I reaches the back of the keep. Unlike the rest of keep, this part has hardly been touched. The path here has been covered by a layer of dust and in serious need of a trimming.

Reaching down under a rock, I pull out my prized possession. A wooden training sword that has been chipped and worn out slightly. One of her first tasks as a servant was to throw away it away, but instead I secretly kept it and trained whenever I can.

I get in a combat stance and raise the sword. In a swift motion I thrust it forward deftly at my imaginary foe, adjusting my feet to match posture those of the soldiers. I swing it around feeling my blood pumping with each sword stroke.

Yes! This was the only time I ever felt alive. I don't remember how long I've been practicing. I bring the sword down at the air, breathing heavily. A strong hand suddenly grabs me by my hair and drags me away.

On instinct I swing my sword behind me. The wooden training weapon makes contact, though instead of a grunt in pain I hear a loud clang of metal.

"Keep walking!" A harsh, and unfortunately too familiar voice shouts. The sergeant frags me to the training area. The soldiers present form a ring around us, cheering and shouting insults at me.

Once we reach the center, the sergeant lets go of my hair. I spin around, coming face-to-face with him. I bare my tusks, and squat down to a combat position. He simply looks at me with cold eyes as he casually pulls out his sword and shield from his back.

"So you've been planning to cause some more trouble." He says flatly, his voice laced with condescension. "And here I thought you were turned into a proper orc. Ah well, I guess it's time to discipline you agin."

I close my eyes and expect him to kill me then and there. But after a few second when the blade doesn't fall I open my eyes to see my training sword at my feet. I stare at it in surprise before looking up at him. "Pick it up." He says firmly. "Lets see what you can do."

I kneel down and wrap my fingers around the weapons hilt.

My first instinct was to let out a fierce cry and charge forward, weapons swinging. I quickly brush that thought aside. In this fight discipline was the key.

The man rushes forward, shield in front of his body. He swings his sword at me in a wide arc. My instincts kick in and I sidestep to the right then bringing my sword down at his back. The weapon connects, though it doesn't seem to affect him.

I realize that even with a weapon I still couldn't do anything to cause any real damage. Switching tactics I back away as his sword comes slashing at me. I fight defensively, blocking his attacks with my sword while also ducking and sidestepping his attacks.

Finally his attacks are getting slower and less controlled. He roars out and thrusts his sword up at my face. I duck under the attack, taking this chance to ram my full weight on him. The sergeant brings up his shield to block me. My attack still manages to throw him to the edge of the circle.

Two soldiers help the sergeant up. He looks at his shield and sees the large dent where my elbow rammed it. He tosses the shield aside and wields his sword one handed.

He swings the sword in a large arc at me. I dodge to the left, the let out a hiss of pain as I feel the sting of his sword cutting at me arm. Looking down I see a thin line of blood at my forearm.

The sergeant grins viciously underneath his visor. "Well looks like you're not as tough as you think. Not a slave and not a warrior. So what are you? Nothing."

Throwing my restraint aside I scream out, letting loose all my anger and tackle him to the ground. I waste no time in pounding away at him. The only thing that protects him from my vicious beating is his armor.

The sergeants soldiers try to drag him away while others pull me off of him. I whirl back, shouting an almost feral war cry as my vision turns red. Then I end up attacking anyone who's close enough to hit.

The only that stops me is the sharp snap of the whip at my back. I howl in pain and turn around only to catch another lash as my cheek. Slowly, I regain my senses. The first thing I feel was exhaustion.

I fall to my knees, breathing heavily. The pain in my arm and cheek is now on full attack and I can barely move my arm without cringing in pain. My fists are aching in pain from my attack.

The second thing I see is the damage I left. The sergeant is being carried out by four healers, there are several wicked dents on his armor while several more are on the ground, groaning in pain.

Two more guards grab me by my arms and spread them apart. The man with the whip, I recognize him as one of Allston's personal guards smiles and strikes my back.

I shout in pain as the guards pull out at my arms, nearly pulling them out of their sockets. The guard with the whip smirks. "You're just full of surprises aren't you." He cracks his whip at me several more times.

One lash catches my face and my world went black.

 **No POV**

The men surely would have whipped and beaten her some more had the bang of a rifle not silence them.

Allston pushes his way through the crowd, holding a smoking rifle. "Whats going on here!" He bellows, surveying the damage.

The guard with the whip snaps in attention. "Sir! We found the orc girl training with a wooden sword. After the sarge tried beating some sense into her she went berserk."

The lieutenant nods mildly, showing no concern at the beaten men or to the unconscious orc. "Whats the damage?"

"The sarge and two others seriously injured. Three more took a hell of a beating." He reports.

"Damn. Did that with her fists and a training sword?" Allston whistles. "Impressive."

One man gapes at him. "Sir! With all due respect, that monster nearly killed us!"

"And if you don't shut up I'll let her finish the job." Allston bares his teeth. The man quickly covers his mouth as Allston shifts his gaze to Giskama. "Leave her in the prison downstairs for now. I have plans for her."

* * *

 **Giskama's POV**

I don't how long it's been since I've been chained here. Days no doubt.

I awake without the lasting pain of beatings, though I find mg self chained by my arms to the wall. Two healers are at my feet, working their magic on me. They gently lay their glowing hands on my ribs, shoulders or wherever the painful area is. I don't bother hiding my surprise, in all my years here Allston has never sent anyone to heal even after the most vicious beatings.

But despite their best efforts, theres one injury that will surely not heal. The long scar running across my face from where the whip struck me.

I also notice that my clothes have changed. No longer clad in blood stained garbs, instead I'm wearing a new leather tunic and breeches.

One looks up at me and his lips curve into a sneer. "Don't get used to it. The lieutenant has plans for you. Thats the only reason you're getting all this stuff."

He quickly looks away and continues healing. But for the few moments their eyes locked, I could have sworn I saw something new. Fear.

The two quickly finish applying their salve before leaving. Four guards then follow, all heavily armed. They unchain me from the wall and shove me forward. "Keeps moving!" One hisses. "The lieutenant wants to see you."

They men escort me Allston's office, though none pf them go inside. I open the door and enter by myself, expecting the worst.

Again to my surprise he's casually siting on his chair with his legs up. "Ahh Giskama." He says, adjusting himself to the proper position. "I saw what you did back there. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I raise my eyebrow questioningly. Why would he be asking that? Surely the others would have informed him about my hidden practice sessions. I quickly decide that answering him would be best. "I trained myself. Behind the keep I hidden a training sword and taught myself."

"For how long?"

I bite my lip. If I wasn't going to get beaten now. I definitely would get it now. "A few years."

A flicker of nervousness spreads across Allston's face, though he quickly suppresses it. "Well I have good news for both of us. I found a way you can use you're little talent to help me, and you get to unleash all that energy."

"And what will that be master?" I ask, keeping my head down.

"I see you remembered respect to me at least." He smiles. "I'm forming a gladiator team in order to participate in gladiatorial games."

I look up at him, puzzled. "Gladiatorial games sir? As combat? I was not aware such events existed, much less allowing orcs to join."

Allston laughs, a small chuckle at first then a loud bellow. "Not surprising my dear." He says, standing up and patting my cheek. "Our keep never took part in them. We never had a full team. I tried to make one, found possible candidates, though none seemed good enough to fill the third slot. That of course, was before you showed up."

"Me? What do I have?" I ask, genuinely curious. Sure I was more active than most orcs here, but I wasn't particularly fast or strong, and there were certainly others wiser than I.

He clasp his hands together, rubbing them deviously. "Ahh, as you previously mentioned, you trained yourself to fight for years. Clearly that means you have some military discipline and skill. Those are things that I'm sure most fighters there don't posses. You'll have the advantage."

"What do you think Giskama? Hundreds of cheering fans, all the food you can eat, and you would no longer need to train in the back of the keep."

My mind is already processing what he just said. Power. Glory. Wealth. To show my skills to all. To be a hero, like the chieftains of old. Those pleasant thoughts cause me to smile. "I will fight."

"Excellent!" He slaps me on the back. "Now go back to you're camp and I'll have the guards fetch you in the morning."

I was able to sleep peacefully that night, for once actually excited at the future. One of glory I hope. The next morning a guard comes and wakes me up. "Hope you healed nicely. Cause you're about the beating of a lifetime." He grins, forcing me up to my feet.

Shaking of my initial grogginess I look at him viciously. Snorting a warning I draw myself to full height and glare at him. The soldier shrinks in fear, quickly changing his tone. "Of course this way girl."

Outside of the camp theres a wagon parked just outside the gate. It's quite latge, likely being able to hold a dozen men. Instead there are two people sitting in the wagon, neither are remotely human. Arrayed around them are four men with their pikes pointed up at them.

"Get on." He says.

Without hesitation, I climb onto the back of the wagon where the two figures look at me. One was a stocky orc male, he looks at me, quickly sizing me up before grunting and looking away.

The other is another greenskin, though this one is clearly not an orc. She's much too tall, slender, her tusks are longer, and then of course there's the two-toed feet. The forest troll smiles shyly at me and nods, adjusting the pink flower in her hair. "Ah, I see you all are getting acquainted. Well we are just about to leave." Allston says, putting on a fake smile, he's mounted on his charger, a beautiful black stallion named Nobleheart. Far more noble than his rider.

The other soldiers mount up on their own horses as the wagon driver climbs onto the front. He grips the reins and spurs the mount forward. I've never been outside the camp before and I couldn't have been more excited.

The camp itself was built on elevated ground so the cart descends down the road. I head down to a kneeling position and look outside the cart. The outside is uneven grasslands and covered with low hills and peaks. In the distance a pack of tan creatures his and roam across the grasslands.

"Raptors." The orc says, noticing my curiosity. "Back in the days of the Horde, a few brave hunters tried taming some. My father said that they were native here and in the south."

I nod, watching them runs across fields. "I see. I'm Giskama, of the Thunderlord clan." I introduce myself, placing my fist on my chest.

"Kargal Fisthammer, son of Marrik, of the Blackrock clan." He replies in return.

"Haujia." The forest troll girl says. "Though I not be part of eh single tribe."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Haujia looks away, as if thinking of an answer. "Me mother be from de Vilebranch, while ma father be an Amani. Dey met in da Second War. Ma father be one o Zul'Jin's enetrage and joined him in recruitin' de Vilebranch."

I allow myself a smile, looking back outside. "Thats sweet."

She nods. "It was." She says, absently not tearing her gaze away from the outside and looking at the forest wistfully. In the distance I see some shadows part in one of the high branches and a troll armed with a spear looks at us venomously.

"What was the meaning of that?" I ask, pointing at the troll.

Kargal snarls at the troll as he vanishes into the thick overgrowth. "Cowards. The trolls abandoned the Horde after their defeats. Only a handful of decent trolls remained and shared our punishment."

The wagon suddenly veers off the cobblestone road and to the unbalanced dirt road. The wagon cumps up and down slightly, as we move through the path. I look to the lieutenant for some confirmation. "We're taking the scenic route, this path will take us through some local farms and the Stromgarde Keep. Look, we're about to pass a farm right now."

True to his word, a large farmstead with dozens of humans working in the fields comes to view. I stare at the humans there curiously. In response they glare at me hatefully, other spat out hateful words at me.

The anger of their response surprises me. "Ignore them girl, soon those harsh words will turn into cheers. That is of course, if you win."

* * *

The journey took another day and a half, but we finally arrived in the arena. The guards lead the three of us to an armory.

I looks through a rack of swords before choosing a long bastard sword at the bottom of the rack. Kargal selects a studded metal ball attached to a thick stick, a morningstar. Haujia has two long curved knives.

None of us we're given much protection aside from the clothes we wore. "Don't get any ideas." One of the arena guards warns us before his companions escort us to the arena grounds.

The arena was an impressive thing, tiers off seats are occupied by hundreds of spectators while four small rooms in four directikns was reserved for special guests.

The ground itself was sandy and barren, with plenty of room to manuever. Two great gates face either side of the arena.

The great gates on the other side of the arena opens and three men step through. Each one is fully dressed in chainmail armor and armed with sword and shields.

I rush forward to the one in the middle, I lash my sword out to meet his just as he oslashes it down. "Damn!" I hear Kargal curse behind me as he swings his mace thrice against his foe. Thrice his opponent blocks it before countering with his own attack. Kargal reacts quickly and blocks that attack with the shaft of his morningstar.

Haujia holds her two knives in a reverse grip, nimbly dodging each attack the human has to throw at her. With a loud roar I shove him back and try again to slash my sword at him. The human brings up his shield and blocks my block before thrusting his sword swiftly at me.

I react quickly and jump back, though grunting in pain as the sword bites into her stomach. She looks down and sees the cut, though thankfully it's not deep.

The human presses advantage and continues his attack, keeping most of his body protected by his shield. I find myself backed against the arena wall as the human grins and thrusts his sword at my face.

I duck in time to dodg his attack and give him a kick in his mid-section. He backs away and I continue to unleash my vicious attacks.

To his side Kargal is dueling with his own foe. He raises his morningstar and brings it down at the humans shield. The wooden slab absorbs the blow, though it starts to crack from the attack. The second attack shatters the shield into spilnters.

The human gladiator raises his sword and uses it to feebly block the attack.

Haujia sprints towards her foe, ducking under the humans sword swing the rapidly giving light strikes, scratching the humans armor. One knife gets into the chink of the mans armor in betweem his arm and shoulder.

His left hand goes numb and dangles uselessly. The human grits his teeth and slashes his sword in a wide arc. The forest troll easily dogdes the clumsy attack and finishes him with a roundhouse kick.

Unleashing my strength in my next attack I slam the flat of my blade at him. The weapons slams into his breastplate and throws the galdiator back. I raise my sword up and bring it down to end him.

A blur of steel and green moves past me and at the last second a Morningstar blocks my sword. Kargal snarls at me. "We're supposed to beat them down Giskama, not kill them."

Before I could reply, another human strikes him at the back of his head with the hilt of his sword. Kargal topples over and lands on top over the downed man raises and swings his sword at me this time. I step back and parry the attack.

"Kargal!" Haujia cries out. Her opponent takes this opportunity to hit her in the back.

I shove my sword forward followed by a quick punch to his face. Kargal groans, rolling to his back. He hefts his mace and swings it. The blunt weapon hits hard, likely bruising some ribs and leaving the warrior crumpled on the floor.

The last gladiator approaches us, his sword in one hand. He suddenly drops it and lets out a pained howl. At his tight, Haujia has her teeth buried into the mans leg. She kets go and stands up shakily.

The crowd has since fallen silent now erupts into cheers and applaud. I let their admiration sink in, grinning ear to ear I raise my fists proudly. I feel a heavy blow across my cheek. I stagger back to see Kargal with his hand clenched to a fist. "You fool!" He roars. "You're recklessness nearly cost us the match."

Haujia hisses at me, moving beside Kargal. "Ya mon! I be hearin' ye spent plenty of ye' time trainin' wi' dat sword. I be thinkin' ye thought ye' self some discipline."

I growl threateningly. This was the first time I've proven myself in battle, no one will take that away from me. Before anyone could throw a punch though a group of guards lead us away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Giskama's POV**

I felt like dirt. After a few days filled with more matches, many of which we barely won. Our little band finally began its journey home.

My two teammates are seated in the cage, both avoiding eye contact with me. The two simply whisper amongst themselves and speak in hushed tones. I sit down sullenly in one corner as the wagon begins its journey back to the Internment camp.

In contrast, the humans were ecstatic. They happily laugh and divide up the winnings. One thing that didn't escape my notice was their change in attitude towards me. They treat much a bit better, giving me more food and water, they always made sure I was in good health and even let up a bit on their insults. Some would even clasp me on the shoulder and congratulate me on my teams win.

Despite my hatred for them, I allow myself to smile back and offer small nods. Meanwhile, my team simply shrug them off.

As the wagons goes down the rocky path, I slump back and contemplate. Why do Haujia and Kargal hate me? We won? Did I not fight well? What difference is there from the warriors in Grommus's stories? I just wanna scream in frustration.

These thoughts keep pestering me for the duration of the trip. Finally the guards open the cage and let me out.

I walk around through the camp before finding Grommus sitting in one corner. I smile and wave at him. "Hello Grommus."

He looks at me for a second. His vision having waned slightly over the years, takes a moment to recognize me. He looks at my gladiator uniform with disdain. "Oh, I see you've returned from entertaining the humans."

That comment stung and I can't help but feel a but hurt. "I have, though it seems the find more entertainment in my team tearing each other apart."

"Oh?" He scoots to the side. "Tell me about it."

With a shrug, I place myself next to him and begin recounting my story. I couldn't have been speaking for more than a few minutes, but with his dark eyes staring at me combined with his emotionless gaze, it feels much longer.

Finally when I finish, he shakes his head and sighs with disappointment. "Oh Giskama. I thought you learned from those stories I told you."

My brows furrow as I stare at him. "I learned with your stories Grommus." I insist.

"And what exactly did you learn in those stories." He says, crossing his arms.

Taking a deep breath as I think of what I'm going to say next very carefully. "I learned that we Thunderlords are the hunters, and we should never back down against our prey, like how a wolf hunts."

Grommus scratches his chin. "That's only part of the lesson child. Like what you said, we are like wolves. Our strength lies not on individual prowess, but on our packs combined strength."

"So are you saying that the Thunderlords are weak individually." I say, my anger quickly flaring.

"Not at all little one." Grommus chuckles. "The Frostwolves had a saying: that it would take Thunderlords to bring down a Gronn. To Frostwolves this was meant as an insult, but to us, it has a different meaning. It means that now Thunderlord will ever face a Gronn alone because his pack is with him. When a Gronn attacks, it will be ten Thunderlords ready to face them. Think about that. You're father certainly knew that."

That last comment was what finally sets me off. "And what do you know about honor or courage? You spent over a decade sitting here and doing nothing. At least I could still remember what it means to be a warrior."

He falls silent, pressing his lips together. "How is fighting for human entertainment being a true warrior? You lick their boots, begging for their approval. Fine then, serve your human masters. But do not expect me to help you."

* * *

A few days later, I watch carefully as the pair fights go on. Haujia and Kargal are fighting against two human warriors. the two men fight well, deft in their weapons and carefully fighting as to analyze their fighting styles. But my teammates are even better, both of them working together with impressive synchronization. They both then leap into action, striking and slashing while watching each others backs.

The two men don't stand a chance and are quickly knocked out.

I watch in amazement, seeing how those two can can fight so well, without even needing to speak. _"They are like a pair of wolves."_ I think back to one of Grommus's lessons. "Wolves work as a pack, like hunters."

"Can I speak to the two of you?" I say, finally to break the uncomfortable silence as they march inside.

"Say whatcha want, but don't expect as ta listen." Haujia sneers.

I nod soberly, looking at the two of them. "I'm sorry for the other day. We have to work as a pack in order to keep winning."

Kargal grunts, unstrapping the morningstar of his back. "If that means you'll stop rushing in and nearly getting yourself killed, then I'll work with you."

Haujia smiles, adjusting the flower in her hair. "I actually hate fightin with ya.'"

We all step into the arena where the crowds cheer much louder for us. Allston sits on a spectator's box reserved only for the highest officials. The doors slowly shudders and opens, two hulking masses, the color of peaches, garbed in leather and a huge club rests on each of their shoulders. On top of their broad shoulders, are two heads bellowing out loud.

The two ogres lumber forward, dragging the chains and shackles around their arm. The crowd cheers, nearly drowning out the ogres roars.

Gripping my sword tightly, I glance back at my teammates. Both of them have their weapons drawn and stare up at the monsters grimly.

I whisper to them. "Get behind me."

The two stay on my flanks as I charge forward. Raising my sword, I slash it across the first ogre. My slashes cleanly through it's jerkin, leaving a long slash.

I duck under his blow as the ogre swings its club at me. Snarling, it prepares to bring down it's weapon on me. But as the weapon falls, Kargal shoves me aside and parries it with his morningstar. Sweat trickles down his forehead as he's slowly being pushed back by the ogres superior strength.

"Get out of range!" He shouts, his arm shaking as he struggles to protect us. Me and Haujia stumble back a few steps while Kargal twists away and swings his mace at the ogres side.

The crowd cheers again as blood starts to drip from the ogres side. The ogre roars in pain. I shouts for bloody murder then backhands Kargal with such force that it throws him back several feet. The second ogre descends upon him and readies his mace for the killing blow.

Haujia rushes forward and swings her knives at the ogres legs wildly. I join in and force the ogre to back away. Haujia leaps up and grabs the ogre's arm as it swings its club and hoists herself up. She moves swiftly, her feet barely touching the ogres body as she sprints forward and kicks it's head.

The ogre goes careening to the ground. His ogre partner roars and swats the forest troll aside like a doll. I roar and stride forward, thrusting my sword. My sword pierces through it's jerkin with ease, though it doesn't go very deep. Before I could do anymore damage, the ogre's fist descends on my chest and then goes up in a wicked uppercut.

I feel myself thrown of the ground for a few feet, then slam into the sand. Something drips down to my shirt and I look down to realize it's my own blood. My hand reaches for my out and as sharp pain surge through my body. By the looks of it, that last blow broke my jaw.

Letting out a bloodcurdling roar as I feel my vision turning red. I swing my sword wildly, parrying his attack, until one faithful punch hits my chest. I gasp for air as the wind has been knocked right out of me.

I cry in alarm as the ogres two heads grin triumphantly. Kargal suddenly leaps on the ogres back, angrily smacking at it with his mace. I launch myself away as the ogre finally collapses, his body covered in fresh bruises.

Kargal falls to his knees and breaths heavily.

"HIYAH!" Haujia snarls behind us. She's leaping around, nimbly dodging the ogres attacks like a cat. She ducks under another left hook from the ogre, but the chain dangling from it's arm strikes her across the cheek.

She loses her balance and falls on her back to the ground. Looking back at Kargal who's still catching his breath. I rush at the ogre and raise my sword defensively. My opponent grins and waves his arms at me. I duck and jab my sword up, catching the chain and slashing it free.

I grab the chain and backflip back as the ogre's club comes crashing down on the spot I was standing on a second ago. As Haujia climbs to her feet, I hand her one end of the chain. I make a circle around my neck and heft up the chain.

The forest trolls eyes widen in understanding. She nods and launches herself at the giant. She lands in the chest of the ogre. Haujia moves quickly scaling the rest of it's body and wrapping the chain around one of it's heads.

I roll to the side and catches her end of the chain as she throws it. Holding both ends tightly I pull. The ogre gasps out loud, his large hands clumsily try to wrap around the chain and pull it off, but to no avail. Finally he topples over and lays there, unconscious.

The crowd goes silent for a moment, they all burst into cheering and clapping.

* * *

 **Allston's POV**

I could hardly believe what I just saw. My new gladiator team just brought down some of the best fighters in the arena. And two ogres no less.

Temkin, my second in command laughs. "Hah, we should have bet money on this fight. I bet I would have gotten a few shiny coins. And it's also nice to see that little green bitch get what she desreves." He grunts, rolling his shoulder as if feeling the soit where Giskama bit it.

I look down at the greenskin, her fists raised in the air as she walks at around the arena, helping her teammates up. Her sky blue eyes look up at me, practically begging for my approval.

I nod half-heartedly, but even that was enough to cause a smile to form on her face.

"You know I heard one of the commanding officers in an internment camps in Hillsbrad doubled his wages in bets alone on his team." Temkin says, leaning on the railing.

My lips part at hearing this. I was about to say something but I can't seem to find my voice. Part of me just wanted to wager my money right now on their next fight, but thankfully my good sense takes over.

As skilled as the team is, they still just barely won. And to add to that, Giskama was not nearly as disciplined as he hoped she would be. That was supposed to be her advantage.

Never mind, she's still a fighter, and fighters will improve through experience on the field.

"Sargeant." I say finally to Temkin. "I want you to schedule ten new matches for our team in the next month."

Temkin opens his mouth to protest, but instead simply chooses not to continue. "Yes sir."

I grab his shoulders as he prepares to leave. "And I would also like you to wager this." I hand him my coin pouch. He looks at the pouch with wide eyes. "Just so you know, I count all my coins. So if one piece is missing, you'll answer to me."

He gulps nervously. "Understood."

For now I would simply relax and enjoy the next match.

* * *

It had been a good two months. Giskama and was on her best behavior and the rest of the team was training hard, winning match after match while I was getting wealthy, betting on the fights, even spending some of the camps coffers on betting the fights.

Outside, Giskama is sparring with three of the guards, easily holding her own against them.

The three rush forward, raising their swords. Giskama fights of each of their attacks, parrying and blocking then countering. Finally one man manages to hook his sword under her arm and knock the blade out of her hands.

The orc growls, bashing her fist against the first man's face. She slams herself against the second and locks her legs around the third, to throw him down.

Instead of pressing her attack, she stands up and shouts in triumph. Good, she's learning to restrain herself. The sentries on the wall suddenly begin to ring the bells. The man is pointing frantically at the gates.

That means only one thing, Alliance troops are coming. My men quickly clear up the training area, herding the gladiators away and removing their armor and weapons. While having the prisoners become gladiators wasn't illegal, training them specifically to fight was highly punishable.

The training ground has been cleared out by the time the gates are opened and the rather large party of knights comes in. At least two dozen of the mounted warriors are present, and at the front in Blackmoore's right hand man himself: Karramyn Langston.

The young noble is in the front of the group, decked out in platemail armor several sizes too big for him and a longsword hanging on his hip that lacks any sign of seeing battle.

I sigh and march out to greet them. "Good afternoon captain." I say, giving Langston a quick salute as he and his contingent stop in the front of the keep. "What an unexpected surprise."

Langston dismounts from his horse, not even bothering to salute back. "Greetings Lieutenant. Enough with the formalities. We come here bearing urgent letters from the Lieutenant General." He says, pulling a missive out from his bag.

I take the note and begin to read it over. My face pales as I go over the message.

 _The orcs have begun to unite once more into a singular army. Reports are coming saying that raids on farms and increasing in frequency and are more organized than before. As of last week, a keep in the Highlands has been raided by orcs and the prisoners liberated. All nearby camps are ordered to prepare for a possible attack. My men are being sent to the camps in order to help protect them._

At the bottom has the seal of the Lieutenant General himself.

I look up at Langston whose expression it one of seriousness. "Me and my troops are also here to inspect the keep and help fortify it if we can. First, can I say how much gold you have in your coffers. We will certainly need them to get supplies and provisions."

I bite my lip. I was very much hoping to avoid this conversations, as a good third of the keeps money was in the arena in the form of bets. "Very well then. It's in my office." I say, gesturing him forward.

He follows me, his armor clanking loudly as he walks. I open the coffer and show him the money. Langston purses his lips as he looks at the contents. "I would have expected more."

"Well I don't have any more." I growl back irritably.

He crosses his arms and smirks. "So where is the rest of it? Did you gamble it away again?"

I grab him by his shoulder and shove his face to mine. Doing this would have meant serious punishment, but rank be damned, I won't let this fool talk to me like this. "Don't forget captain." I all but spat the last word out. "I know how much you and Blackmoore have been spending too on you're own team."

Had Blackmoore been in Langston's place, I certainly would have been in trouble. But thankfully, Langston wasn't nearly as quick thinking. "S-so we have an understanding?" He asks feebly.

"We do. I have booked them three fights tomorrow. We can win the money back there." I assure him.

"Well, we could take precaution to make sure they win." Langston suggest. Upon hearing this I wanted to cuff him.

"Damn it boy!" I hiss. "I wouldn't deprive my people of their hard earned money by cheating them like that."

Langston prepares to open his mouth to protest, he quickly closes it and nods. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

I stare at the three who are now just huddled in a corner, talking quietly with each other. "We keep training them. They are skilled fighters already, but with more training, they can be champions."

* * *

I raise my sword and block an axe swing. My foe, a hyena headed gnoll grins and steps forward, pressing his attack on me. I dodge to the side and duck under his clumsy swings.

I step back then jerk my head forward in a vicious headbutt. The gnoll staggers back, and collapses as I bring the flat of my blade on his head. Beside me, my teammates easily handle their own gnoll enemies and knock them out.

Grinning, I give the two of them a thumbs up. Kargal roars in triumph and Haujia smiles sweetly. The guards grab the unconscious gnolls and drag them away. Two more appear and begin to push the two back to their gates. "Whats going on?" Kargal demands.

"One on one fight." A guard replies simply. "You're master registered her as the fighter."

I tighten my grip on the sword as I try to recall the fight I was told to fight today. Fight against a bear. Done. Fight against Gnolls. Done. But what was the third fight?

The doors groan and are pulled up. A towering monster hunches down and walks, for that was the only way it could pass through the gates. It was almost twice the size of a regular ogre. It's skin is a light brown on the back and pale tan on it's chest. Like many ogres, it has two head, though these ones are attached to a shorter necks. For its club, the monster is carrying a uprooted tree.

I gulp nervously and raise my sword.

The Ettin charges at me, swinging it's arms wildly, the ground shaking as it runs. I twist to the side in the last second and let the Ettin run right into the wall. I launch myself at him and land on it's back.

I move quickly, stabbing my sword quickly at it's back. I look around for a vein, or something, but before I could the Ettins hand comes up and strikes my back.

I lose my grip and tumble off the creatures back. The Ettin raises it's club and sends it crashing down at me. I raise my sword up and halt its attack-

-for a split second and the Ettins strength overpowers me and throws me back. It roar out and strikes it's club down again at me. I barely manage to roll aside to dodge it's blow. I swing my sword quickly and manage to graze it's hand, though I doubt it sees my attacks as anything more than insect stings.

It snarls and begins to viciously beat me. Pain blasts through my entire body as it's fists descend on me, striking everywhere. I only barely notice Kargal and Haujia shouting and banging the bars that separate me.

The Ettin continues to rain blow after blow, at that moment I was sure I was going to die. The only that saved me where the magi guards who blasted the Ettin with ice and the guards who dragged me away as darkness closes in.


	6. Chapter 5

**Allston's** **POV**

Giskama's screams fill the keep as the whip comes down once again. It had been several days since she lost the fight, and all that money. Naturally, neither me or the rest of the men betting on her took it well.

She's being subjected to long hours of punishments, ranging from whippings to simple beatings. I simply walk past her and head outside for some fresh air. After hours of reports explaining what happened to a good chunk of the keeps funds to Lieutenant-General Blackmoore and keeping angry soldiers in line, I needed some downtime.

I mount on my horse and ride out of the camp and into the road. I grin, feeling the wind rush past me as Nobleheart moves faster through the open fields of the Highlands. Occasionally a stray raptor or troll tries to attack, but my steed easily outpaces them.

As my horse gallops farther away from the camp, my troubles seem to grow distant as well. Once we reach a distant hill, thankfully devoid of any raptors or giants spiders. I dismount from him and let my horse graze for a bit as I sit down by a rock that overlooks a village.

A smile creeps across my lips as I watch some young men and women at work in the fields. None of them look old enough to have remembered the Second War, much less fought in it. Such a simply life, I pondered if these people knew how close they were to extinction. From the blissfully unaware expressions on their face, I suddenly feel the stab of an old memory of my home.

I remember everything down to the last detail.

I was sitting inside the stables, while my parents and brother was inside. Then the horns came.

Our home was situated in the outskirts of Lordaeron so the news of the Horde hadn't reached our ears. At first the people of my village thought it was just a passing patrol of knights on the way to Hearthglen. But as some of the men came out to greet the riders, instead of the horseman of Lordaeron, it was the black wolves with the most terrifying warriors anyone had ever seen mounted on their backs.

In the moments it took to process it, the attacks began. The riders cut down the few guards present and attacked the village with virtually no opposition. Then they moved onto the civilians, burning and killing all they saw.

Only me and a few others escaped by fleeing into the forests. The last thing I saw way my family screaming as the house they were in was set ablaze.

"So the orcs are rising once again." I muse to himself. Looking at the town only fills him with dread. The image of his burning home quickly causes him to look away. How many towns like this will have to suffer the same fate when the orcs inevitably come and renew their war against humanity.

"None." I mutter to myself. For as long as I live, no orc under my control will ever have the strength to raise a finger against humanity. I will break every last one of them. Starting with Giskama.

He climbs into Nobleheart and rides back.

The trip back was quiet, with nothing really happening until I reach the front gates of the camp. A courier zips past me, stopping only to give a quick salute. "Sir." He says before galloping away.

"Langston!" I shout to the boy who's standing by the entrance. "Whats going on?"

"Another camp was attacked! This one in near the mountains." The young noble shouts, pacing the ground nervously on the verge of panic.

I let loose a string of curses as I look at the report. "How many?" I demand to the quivering boy.

He stumbles as he speaks. "H-how many what?"

"How many orcs!" I bark harshly at him, resisting the urge to strike the boy

"AHHH." He jumps back in fear. "About twelve-hundred warriors."

"Over a thousand." I echo, muttering quietly as I think about the logistics of my own forces. My camps holds two hundred and ten soldiers, about thirty of whom are knights and nearly twice as many orc prisoners.

Finally looking back at Langston, I nod solemnly and say. "I have orders for you boy. Have some of the men use torches to keep the orcs in line. Keep them inside and make sure they don't leave. Use fear to keep them in line. Have the infantry remain behind the walls and lets the orcs come to us. Divide up the knights equally into three groups between you, me and Temkin. When the barbarians come, we will be ready."

"Um, Lieutenant? Based on the reports given, the orcs have only attacked a night." Langston replies feebly. "Are you sure you wish to have the men move to battle order now?"

I scoff at him. "Of course I do. I know these barbarians. They would charge at us in the dead of day, foolish as it is. I won't have my forces caught of guard. We keep watching for the orcs."

I look to Temkin, the sergeant's eyes gleams hungrily for battle. "You're in charge. I have to finish some business in their keep."

* * *

In the keep's basement, I walk down calmly, ignoring the flecks of blood the splash onto me as the whip strikes an orcs back. Giskama has her head pulled back by a young private as he gives her a valuable moment of peace. "Look at me." He bares his teeth at the young orc.

I step closer, stumbling a bit on the floor, blood slick with orcish blood. Giskama's shirt has been nearly torn off to show three large gashes from where the whip struck the most, each one is still bleeding while an assortment of bruises and cuts.

"That's enough private." I say calmly placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take over from here."

The soldier salutes and leaves, handing me his whip. I look at the female orc with distaste. "So you little orc bitch? Have you learned about the price of failure."

Giskama looks at me, her bright blue eyes full of tears. "I do. P-please stop." She cries.

I whip out a dagger and twirl it absently. "No, normally I would just say you don't fight anything like an orc, but looking at how far your barbaric race has fallen, I'd say you fight better than any of your worthless race."

I look at the bloody scars running down her back. "Don't worry," I pat her bruised cheek before spitting at it. "It's almost over."

Turning my attention to the private. "Keep her here. If she tries to escape, kill her."

The terrified sob that escapes my little pets throat was music to my ears. With a smile, I leave her to her suffering.

* * *

I walk up the ramparts to one of the turrets. "Report soldier." I say, stepping into the light. The sentry is already half asleep, using her spear for support. "Soldier!" I bark, at the young woman.

"GAAHHH" She tumbles around, but quickly stands up and salutes.

I growl at her. "Pull yourself together soldier! What if the orcs were here!"

"Sorry. sir, just a bit tired." To be fair, the men had been awake all day and night and had pulled double shifts.

I grunt, but nod reluctantly. "Have you seen anything in the few minutes you were awake."

The young soldier shakes her head. "No sir! It's been all quiet for the day. I doubt the orcs will do anything tonight."

She looks at the sky, both moons are up tonight and light up the world tonight. "I suppose you're right private. If the orcs did attack, we'll be ready."

Suddenly, a loud shriek pierced the night. Me and the private let out our own screams, though ours are much more pained as we cover our ears.

"Sir?" The private whimpers in fear. "Is that."

"Damn hell it is!" I shout, running down the tower. That scream could only come from one creature. Grom Hellscream. I swing my legs over my saddle and mount on my horse.

"The orcs are here!" The sentry cries, running from the tower. "Hundreds of them!"

I prepare my lance and sheath my sword to my hip. "Prepare to charge! All squadrons prepare to attack!"

Temkin sits behind me, his eyes burning under his helmet slits. "Stay here and act as our reserves." I order him.

The large warrior nods gruffly and draws his sword.

He raises his lance, letting the moonlight reflects from it to shine at the guards on the towers. They get the message and sound of wood and metal creaking as the gates open. I wheel Nobleheart forward, followed closely by my knights.

Rather than just wait for the orcs to gain the initiative of the attack, I would launch an offensive against the rabble. Langston tries to echo my cry, but his voice seems to falter under the sound of hooves crashing into the ground.

Our forces gallop against the wave of green flesh and steel. Before we even reach them, the our horses rear back, some of them throwing their riders off.

Gripping the reins of my mount, I force my mount under control as the green tide washes past me. My first opponent barrels at me. Armed with a sword it charges at me.

As it raises the broadsword, I thrust my lance forward into it's chest. The orc falls with my lance buried in it's chest. I pick out a fallen shield dropped by a guard and pull out my sword. Looking back, none of my horsemen have even managed to reach the orcs and some are still trying to get their steeds under control.

Beside me Langston's squad had fared only slightly better. His group had at least managed to reach the orcs, but any impact his charge had quickly vanishes as his troops are now surrounded by a group of orcs. The boy is cowering behind some of his more experienced troops, swinging his sword wildly at any orc who tries to advance.

Nobleheart struggles to move as vines have sprouted at his feet and grip him tightly. I raise my lance and jab it at the dirt to help him.

A flash of metal catches my eye. I bring up my shield to catch an axe that comes at me. The force of the blow causes my shield arm goes numb. I barely bring my sword up in time as another blade descends at me.

The orcs blazing red eyes grin at me as it raises his axes for another attack. With a shout, I slam myself forward, with my sword pointed at the orcs chest. "Lock shields and form up!" I shout.

My remaining knights, only eight of the original ten for a ring around me. Most orcs simply run past us, while only a handful remain to hold us back. The orcs stream into the camp where my own foot soldiers fight them. A few brave men stand in front of the gate to form a human line with their weapons ready to meet the orcs.

Why warriors lock their shields together as we raise our weapons at the orcs charge. Our opponents were surprisingly well disciplined, not just going berserk. One orc armed with a long hammer stops a few steps out of range from our swords and sweeps his maul at us. One man's shield is caught and dented. The force knocks the guard aside.

The only thing that saves him is two of his companions rushing forward and plunging their sword into his chest. A group of them stops and hurls spears at us.

Shields quickly come up to block the hail of spears descend at us like rain. A few of my men scream as the crude, yet razor sharp polearms tear through their armor and shields. Slowly, my men find themselves being pressed closer and closer together.

My men stand together, hacking at orcs with their broadswords.

Behind us, our mounts panic as they continue to struggle to free themselves from their leafy captors.

"Cover me." I growl to the two men beside me and rush to free our horses. My sword cuts through the vines like they were paper. Now I only need some time to remount.

Just as the orc prepares for a second attack, the fierce neighs of additional horses cuts their attack short. Temkin roars fiercely as his horse leaps over a group of dead orcs and swings his sword at our attackers,

His knights follow closely and crash into the orcs. But even as they fall, an enormous orc in plate armor flanked by several of his kind in white wolf pelts raise their hands as us calling something to the heavens.

My eyes widen in recognition. The reports I was given were very explicit in their description of the orcs attacks,

"Remount and regroup in that hill." I shout frantically to anyone who could hear me before I wheel Nobleheart to the slope.

A blinding light cracks into the ground behind me, throwing stone and charred human bodies all around us. Nobleheart stops at the top of the hill, looking back at my warriors my heart sinks as only three other riders manage to escape. In the field below Temkin's blackened body lays along with his knights, the only consolation is that nearly just as many orcs lay around him.

Langston and his men are nowhere to be seen and are likely dead too. Behind them are several orcs lumbering up the hill after them, though they are still a short while away. "Sir, what do we do?" One of his men panics as they survey the battle. Much of the orcish army had pushed the defenses and are now fighting the guards in the camp.

So far only a few orcs have been killed, and it seems for every orc that falls, four humans join it.

I find myself unable to speak. The battle seems to be drowned out by the pounding of my heart. My surroundings blur together as I think. I was stumped, the orcs have never fought like this before, never disciplined with such sense of tactics.

All around the forest and at the gates, most of the fighting had died down and the only things that remain in the ground are the bodies of the fallen littered on the ground. In the midst of the battle a giant orc stands above the rest, directing them in battle.

There! That was my answer. Even at the distance he recognized the dark plate armor of the orcish leader. It had been many years since he saw the orc paraded through the Capital City in chains to be locked in the Undercity.

He grabs one of his soldiers lances and narrows his eyes like slit at the orc. He was leading these barbarians, keeping them in line, without him the orcs discipline would collapse like they had before.

Without waiting for my men, I kick Nobleheart to move and charge directly at Orgrim Doomhammer.

"Sir!" One man cries in surprise, his voice seems quite distant now. I push that thought aside. Right now, nothing else mattered aside from reaching him.

He wasn't facing my direction and instead has his back turned to fight off a group of soldiers harassing him. With a sweeping blow of his great warhammer, he knocks two soldiers aside.

"Hiyahhhh!" I shout at the top of my lungs just as I'm about to reach him.

He grunts in surprise and. swivels his head around to face me, just as I collide into him. My lance pierces through his armor as if it were paper.

I feel it's blade go through armor, flesh and bone then come out at the other end. The orc stiffens, his grip around his hammer falter and the weapon drops onto the ground. I twist the lance, feeling cause unimaginable pain onto the orcish leader. I hear of something soft squish inside the orc, a lung possible. A strangled gurgle escapes Orgrim's throat as he gasps for air.

My moment of triumph is suddenly cut off as an axe descends in between me and the orc. The axe cleanly breaks the lance in half, releasing Orgrim. The warchief falls to his knees and before anyone can react, the axe flashes again and comes at Nobleheart.

Pulling his reins back to try to dodge the attack. I wasn't fast enough and the axe cuts cleanly through my mounts head. As the horse's head flies off it still rears back and topples to the ground with me. A land of pain shoots throughout my entire body as I fall onto my tailbone.

Noblehearts body falls at my feet, the great beast's head has rolled a few feet away. A savage orc places a boot in Noblehearts body. With a savage roar he raises his axe at me. I close my eyes and prepare for the attack.

The axe shrieks downwards but the clang of metal instead of the feeling of it shredding flesh causing me to look up. Several of my soldiers charged at the enemy orc and parry his attack. "Go sir!" One shouts. "Get back to camp and help the others. We'll hold him off. For the Alli-"

Blood pours out of his mouth as the axe shrieks through his midsection.

Without any more coaxing, I run as my soldiers stay and die.

* * *

 **Thrall's POV**

Things were not going according to plan. While the human forces did buckle quickly and allow his people to fight themselves in, the Camp was much more well guarded than anticipated. Also, the prisoners are nowhere to be found.

I stand in the middle of the fight, swinging my sword at any human who chooses to faceme. Around me, Warsong and Frostwolf warriors are in an intense battle with the camp's defenders who fought with unprecedented preparedness not found in the other camps I previously raided.

One human soldier charges at me with his sword raised. I sidestep as his sword slashes down at me then swing my own sword. My larger sword easily breaks the humans blade and the flat of it hits the side of the soldier's head.

As he crumples to the ground, my hand shoots forward and grabs him by his neck and I force him to face me. "Where are the prisoners!" I demand, holding my sword at the side of his neck.

I would have killed him too. Although did not condone such behavior, my people were still no where to be found.

Fortunately the human did not resist. "They're being held inside the barn!"

Shoving him aside, I signal for some warriors to follow me. Goral runs ahead of the rest of them and climbs ontop of a bail of hay to peer trhough a window, making as little sound as possible. "I see them sir. They're in the animal's pens" He whispers to me.

"Are they guarded?" I ask, feeling my blood boil at how poorly they're being treated.

"Yes." He confirms. "A handful of humans, using torches to keep them at bay,"

 _Torches_. A thought pops in my head as I signal the warriors to a halt. "Attack on my signal."

I close my eyes and concentrate on the fires, praying to both the spirits of the air and fire. The air is ripped by a powerful gust of wind and at once all the fires die out.

Panic soon overtakes the humans as they shout in surprise. Without thinking, I plunge i to the darkness followed by my warriors.

In the few moments of darkness, the only sign of battle was the shouts of human and orc and the ring of steel meeting steel. My men quickly snatch up torches and I will the fire back.

The ground is covered with blood and gore of dead humans with the prisoners staring up at us in fear. "You must come with us now." Goral insists, extending his arm out. This gestures causes several prisoners to back away.

It took a little persuation, but soon the warriors lead the prisoners away. An angry growl causes me to turn back. An elder orc is is argueing with two warriors who are trying to get him to follow them.

"Whats wrong?" I ask.

A young male steps in between them. "One of our friends is still inside the keep. The camps master kept her there as punishment for loosing a fight."

I didn't need to think too hard for that, the memory of Blackmoore's brutal punishments were still fresh in my mind. "Go." I say. "I will find her."

The two nod and allow the warriors to take them away. The keep was not difficult to find, the stone building easily stood out among the wooden structures around it. I push myself past the mods of warriors locked in combat and soon find the great wooden doors.

I swing the doors open and just as expected, the keep was deserted. Quickly looking through the rooms, the only thing I see is the occasional cowering human. It wasn't difficult getting information out of them, many simply just told all the information I wanted.

Entering the basement, I squint my eyes as they adjust to the dim light. The basement is largely devoid of furnishings aside from a few barrels and crates filled with stores. Clinging my sword tightly, I feel something wet underneath my boots. Looking down, my stomach clenches as I recognize the black-red blood of orcish blood.

Not too far away in the side is an orc teenager chained to the wall, hanging limply. She was about a year or two younger than me and would have been quite beautiful had she not been so badly beaten. Her green skin looks more purple-blue as it was covered with bruises and lacerations.

My heart sinks as I place my hand on her chest, relief washes over me as I feel a faint heartbeat. I slash my sword at the chains binding her and pulling her free. I hear a small crack and I whirl around as a spear whooshes past my ear and strikes a barrel.

A human private growls and pulls his spear out and thrusts it at me again. I bring sword up and parry his second thrust. As he pulls his spear again, I drop down and shove my blade up to catch his polearm at the wooden shaft.

The spear goes flying as I wrench it from his grip. I slash my sword at his torso, and he falls with a sickening thud. Picking up the process with great gentleness, I carry her away.

Outside the camp, much of the fighting had died out and the orcs are now gathering the fallen and cleaning up rubble. Grom walks up to my. My blood immediately runs cold upon seeing him. His shoulders are slumped and his normally proud visage is now one of grief and dread. "Thrall, you must come with me now." He says with a hoarse voice. "It's Doomhammer. He is dying."

Wordlessly, I hand the orc over to Drek'thar for healing and follow Grom.

Orgrim Doomhammer was in a horrible state. He lays slumped against a rock, his hand grip the lance that impaled him weakly. His green skin seems much paler and the dark plate armor encased around him is crumpled and torn.

"Thrall" He rasps weakly, struggling to lift even one hand and waves for him to come closer.

"Lord Doomhammer." I reply heavily. "What happened?"

Doomhammer grimaces in pain, taking a deep breath. "Struck by a coward's blows. A human knight struck me with a lance from behind. Please Thrall, help me." He places one hand weakly back on the lance. "I cannot die with this cowardly attack left inside me. Pull it out."

I nod, steeling myself for what I was about to do. Hellscream stands beside me and we both grip the lance, the weapon was coated with blood and my hands slip several times but finally I get a firm grip on it.

Me and Hellscream take a deep breath and pull. Doomhammer grits his teeth as he feels the lance move a few inches. My chest clenches as Doomhammer roars in pain. "Again!"

"This is all my fault." Hellscream mutters miserably. "I was with him, I could have saved him."

"Then redeem yourself by making sure I do not die with this weapon in me. Pull again." He growls. Hellscream nods in determination and together we pull at the shaft again.

It now wobbles loosely. "One more." He pleads.

With all my strength, I pull. The whole lance comes out and with such force that it flies from my grip and lands a few feet away. "Thank you." He mutters, feeling blood soak freely onto his lap. "Now, there is one more thing you need to do for me Thrall."

"Anything Lord Doomhammer." I reply, trying to keep my voice even.

He looks at his injury without concern. A healer steps closer but the great warchief waves him away. "I hold no illusions, I will not survive." He picks up the Doomhammer which is resting at his side and presses it to my hands. "Finish what we started Thrall. I was a fool for not following your father and ending Gul'dans life when I had the chance, and that foolishness lead to all this. This is my last chance to redeem myself. Finish what we started and free our people."

"I will Lord Doomhammer." I assure him. "I am not worthy to bear your title or carry your weapon, but I will fulfill your wish."

"Thank you." He gives me a sickly smile. "At last, peace."

* * *

The Great Orgrim Doomhammer is dead.

Word had spread quickly of their leaders death. I didn't bother denying it, these warriors deserved to know.

Soon preparations were being made to bury not just Doomhammer, but all the brave warriors who fell today. "Thrall," Hellscreams says entering my tent. I had been sitting facing away from the entrance and starting a Doomhammer's final gifts. His legendary weapon and armor, and most importantly the title of warchief. "we have secured the camp. Are you sure you wish to remain here? The humans could return."

"Yes." Came my weak reply. "Doomhammer died to take this camp. I will honor his memory by keeping it in orcish control."

Hellscream nods in agreement. "Very well then, we are about to bury the dead. You should join us."

It took almost half a day to gather the bodies of the fallen and as well as making preparations for the funerals. With a heavy sigh, I climb up and join him. Nearly the entire Horde has gathered to attend the funeral. The few who hadn't were busy either constructing a camp as well as healing the badly wounded. As I pass by, several healers are attending to the young female I rescued.

My heart breaks upon seeing the pyre was filled with orc bodies. Beside him, many orcs grieve quietly. Drek'thar comes forward and speaks a few words of how we must honor Doomhammer and those who fell by carrying on the fight and restoring our people back to who they once were. He is followed by Hellscream, then by some of the other leaders.

But looking at the dozens who have fallen, I close my eyes and feel nothing but grief.

How many of these warriors have lost friends and family in attacking this camp alone, and how many more of the wounded will not live to see the sunrise. Doomhammer has already fallen, and how many more must lose their lives before we are able to free all the orcish people.

We have only stormed five camps yet already close to two hundred have fallen.

After the speech, Drek'thar prays to the spirit of fire and burns the funeral pyre. Many stay to watch the pyre burn and to pay their final respects to those who departed. I was among the last to leave and I bring myself to the area where the healers are.

The elder orc from a while ago is sitting beside the young female. When he sees me, he rises and bows his head. "Warchief."

"How is she?" I ask, frowning with concern.

"The healers said she'll live. This was one the worst beatings she received in quite a while."

My blood runs cold. "This, happened before?"

The orc nods sadly, not tearing his gaze of her. "A number of times in fact. Once when she was little, she snuck inside the keep and caused quite a fuss. She was punished by being turned into a servant of the camps master. She was often beaten for simple mistakes." He smiles sadly. "Although to be fair, she was quite a handful for them."

"By the ancestors." I mutter, looking down at her. What could she have possibly done to deserve such a fate.

The orc looks up at me. His expression is one of gratitude. "But you are the reason she's still alive. Had you not stormed the camp and saved her, I feared that she might not have survived."

Surprised, I nod and listen to him continue.

"I am a chieftain of the Thunderlord clan. I wish to pledge my clans service to your Horde." He rises up to full height, standing straighter and prouder.

I find myself smiling and gently place my hand on his shoulder. "Then I have a task for you chieftain. I want to make a permanent settlement for our people, and this camp is in an ideal location. I want you and your clan to remain here and begin turning this into a town."

The orc nods, smiling slightly. He also understood the irony of it, how this former prison for the orcs would now


	7. Chapter 6

**Giskama's** **POV**

My eyes creep open to the face of a snarling wolf. It glares at me with wide, its black orbs remain fixed on me.

I blink several times and each time, not sure if I was simply dreaming again or if I was hallucinating, but when I open them again the wolf is still there. I try to sit up and reach for my sword which I realize wasn't there. But I can't seem to move my limbs without wincing. While the pain was gone, my limbs were left numb and aching. The wolf lets out a low growl rises impossibly tall.

For a dreadful moment I thought it was going to attack. What a horrible way to die. At the hands of a foe and too weak to fight back. But it backs away and I notice that is was walking on two legs which explains why it appeared so tall.

I rub my eyes and realize that what I wasn't a wolf, but an orc wearing the pelt of a wolf and leathers. Though something tells me that the face underneath wasn't any friendlier. "I see you're finally awake." She growls and turns away.

"Where am I?" I glance around at the large room I'm in. It seemed somewhat familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then the memories of the previous events come crashing back into me. The pain in my bruises returns as I recall then unfair fight in the arena, and each blow the humans laid on me.

"You're in the internment camp Thunderlord." The wolf headed orc replies flatly. "But more specifically the infirmary."

"Infirmary? There is no infirmary for the orcs, especially not one with orc healers." I point out and rub the side of my head. "Where are all the humans?"

She turns to me, her mask likely hiding the vicious grin on her face. "Hopefully dying in a hole somewhere. As you can see, it's only us orcs here."

I glance on either side and for the first time notice that we weren't alone. The room was filled with orcs, including ten laying on straw on either side of me. Some were dressed in wolf pelts similar to that of the one in front of me. They rush around to the wounded, murmuring strange incantations to them or laying small wooden totems at their side. Those that didn't used more conventional means of healing such as wrapping bandages on wounds and applying salve.

I watch in amazement as one totem beside an orc radiates a forest green glow. A few moments later the orc begins to stir and opens his eyes. In all my years in this camp I've never seem orcs use magic before. Where had this magic been all this time?

The only thing that came to mind were the stories Grommus used to tell me of the legendary shamans who summoned the elements to their aid. But that was impossible, the shamans went extinct when the Horde was formed.

"That is amazing. How are they doing that?" I murmur to myself. She places down a totem at my side before leaving. The light coming from the totem dances around my body and begins to ease the stiffness on my arms and legs.

The wolf headed orc was busy grinding some herbs into paste with a mortar, but she still stops and turns around, practically brimming with smugness. "Its shamanism Thunderlord." She says slowly, as if explaining something to a child.

A low growl escapes my mouth as I rise to her challenge. "Don't toy with me. I know shamanism is long extinct. There are no shamans left."

Wolf head huffs. "Maybe with the members of the Old Horde. But us Frostwolfs kept that tradition alive." She seems to have taken that last comment as a personal insult in her abilities. "Consider yourself lucky of that fact, otherwise you would still be a bloody pulp girl."

I bristle and ball my fist. _Haughty bitch._ I wanted to scream as I climb to my feet, ignoring my muscles screaming at me to do otherwise. She doesn't seem impressed and turns back around to her herbs. "So tell me. What did you do to your master that caused him to beat you like that."

"I lost a gladiator match." I mutter quietly.

"So you're a human pet huh." Wolf head snorts disdainfully. "Not much of a surprise there."

I ball my fists and take forward towards her. "Why don't you say that to my face. But then again you're clearly too cowardly to even show your face. Or is it that you're simply too ugly to be allowed to show it?" I spat angrily.

As fast as lightning, she thrusts her palm out and throws me to the ground. "Ha. Thick headed too. Even if you were fully healed you're no match for me."

 _Bet you wouldn't be saying that if I had my sword._ A vicious thought crosses my mind. I raise both my fists in front of me in a combat stance. Well my hands would be enough to teach her a lesson in humility. Still, my injury would slow me down. "My thick head is what saved me plenty times before." I growl.

Even with her wolf pelt on I can tell she's rolling her eyes. She sets her herbs down on the table and faces me. "Very well." She says, the annoyance plain in her voice. A trail of fire coils around her arms like a viper. "I won't injure you too badly, just enough to teach you a lesson. Don't worry, I'll make sure that I can heal you quickly."

The patients and healers have stopped what their doing to watch our exchange. Some have even gathered around us. They speak quietly to each other about what's going to happen or who might win.

"Whats going on here!" A powerful voice booms across the room. The orcs around us quickly disperse and return to their previous tasks.

Grommus appears from the doorway and approaches us with a deep scowl on his face. "Is there a problem Tuksha?"

Wolf head curses and sneers at me before she turns to him. "No. I'm just teaching this pup to show some respect and showing her a thing or two about fighting."

That didn't seem to be the answer he was looking for. He growls and folds his arms together. "And isn't your job supposed to be healing them?"

I lower my fists and feel a smirk tug on my lips. "She was picking a fight with me. I had to subdue her somehow." Tuksha argues.

"Only because you insulted me." I counter.

"Human pet." She hisses through her gritted teeth. She tries to say it quietly enough that only I could here.

But Grommus picks that up and bares his tusks threateningly. "Wasn't your own warchief a 'human pet' as you so delicately put it. Did he also not fight for the entertainment of humans?"

The shaman stumbles as she tries futilely to argue, but the older orcs logic was sound and she couldn't form the words in her mouth. "Yes. He was." She admits begrudgingly.

"Then why insult my niece like that for something the very warchief you follow does as well." Grommus spats and walks up to her.

"I don't know." She looks away from him and I see her gaze fall to the ground.

Grommus growls and turns away. "Giskama. Are you well enough to walk with me?"

"I am well enough…..uncle." I reply. It was odd to refer to him as such. For the whole time he's taken care of, it was always Giskama or child. Never had he referred to me as affectionate as a niece.

He nods wrapping one arm around me. "You better cool off Tuksha. I'll be back later." I look at him with a triumphant grin, but to his scowl doesn't disappear when he sees me. "Don't think you're not in trouble child."

His hand reaches up and clips me behind the ear. I wince and rub the spot where he hit me. There a was a red mark there. I follow him sullenly. "You should know better than to pick a fight with someone in your state." He takes a deep breath. "Especially when you owe her your life."

A frown forms on my lips. "What do you mean? And who are these orcs"

He sighs heavily. "After you were taken by the Lieutenant, the camp came under attack by an army. An orcish army."

"These orcs." I guess. Yet even as I say it, I still can't quite believe it myself. "They stormed the camp and killed the humans."

Grommus nods and I don't fail to notice the gleam in his eyes. "Yes. Their own Warchief entered the keep to look for you. He found you bloodied, unconscious and half dead. After the battle he instructed his best shaman to heal you."

I glance over my shoulder, back at the infirmary. "Her? She's the best shaman."

"Yes. What she did say was true, the Frostwolves do still have shamans, but most are either extremely old and frail, or young and inexperienced. Tuksha was one of the few with both experience and still in her prime.."

"So I have to put up with her. Where did this warchief even go anyway?"

He turns to me, his eyes burning with a savage fire. "He's gone to attack Durnholde keep."

I recall that name as the fortress as the headquarters of the humans chief overseer of the internment camps. "He's going to attack it?" I sounded incredulous. It was madness just to say it.

"Aye." He nods. "He took over two thousand warriors with him. Along with that he's sent small warbands into the surrounding area to harass the garrisons that are trying to reinforce the fortress. Mark my words Giskama, that keep will fall within the week."

When he speaks there's a fire that I've never seen in him aside from the time he protected me from the Lieutenants guards. Even his glowing red eyes have regained then their flames.

"That's indeed good news. But where does that leave us chieftain?"

"We were tasked with turning this former internment camp into a working settlement." He says calmly, though I can tell that longed to join them as much as I did. "After the orcs are freed we would then need to learn how to sustain such a large population. Better get a head start."

"But why not just take the resources from then humans." I protest, growling with anger. Just when the orcs are finally free, I must sit behind and wait. "You told me once that we've done that plenty of times before."

"Exactly why we must learn. For years we've depended on simply taking what we need. But those resources are not limited so we must learn to be self sufficient."

I look around and notice what he meant. There were workers constructing squat buildings that were studded with spikes as well as repairing the buildings that were already there. Still, that didn't mean I was happy with it.

Despite the recent battle, the camp was bustling with life. Smoke rises from the armories chimney as they pass by it. The loud clashing sound of the hammer crashing down.

The smell of roasting meat coming from a half finished tavern. She didn't realize she was trailing away from Grommus until she finds herself with one foot inside. It's been so long since she's had some roasted boar.

The older orc chuckles and shakes his head. "Hungry?"

I nod and feel my face flush in embarrassment. "Well just wait. All that meat was just raided from the storehouses. I already sent out a hunting party to get something fresher. They'll be back in a few hours."

The idea of fresh meat was almost worth the wait.

He continues showing me the rest of the camp, or as some of the guards have begun referring to it, Hammerfall. At the end we climb one of the newly constructed watch towers at the corner of the camp. The grunts there are armed with bows slung over his back and salute as soon they see him.

"They seem to respect you."

Grommus seems to enjoy their adoration and walk with a confident swagger. "Well when you're named chieftain, people tend to show you more respect."

"What?" I stare at him in surprise. "Chieftain?"

He nods as his grin broadens. "Aye. Before Thrall left, he restored the Thunderlord clan and placed me as the new Chieftain."

"Thats amazing."

"It gets even better. Since my old comrades are either gone or still missing, that leaves only young inexperienced orcs in their place. As the last full blooded Thunderlord that I know of who has the experience and skill to help me lead the clan."

My heart stops as I look at him. "What are you asking chieftain?"

"I'm asking for you be my sub-chieftain ."

"Me?" I reply in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper. "Are you sure there is no one else more worthy?"

He shakes his head and claps me on the shoulder. "You're selling yourself short young one. You have the skill and then energy to help me bring the Thunderlord clan back to greatness." He booms proudly.

I felt a warm sensation running through my chest. "It would be an honor to lead the clan alongside you." I drop to one knee, bowing my head to the ground.

He offers his hand to me which I gladly take. "Now what would you have me do chieftain?"

There was a commotion coming from below. One of the guards glances over edge and points at the gate. "Now." He smirks. "We have lunch first."

* * *

The great hall was of course the first building to be in use, even if hasn't been completely finished. The hall was filled laughter and revelry as the occupants were dining and trading stories with one another. They were occupied mostly by orcs, but there were also a handful of trolls present.

Yet when Grommus and I enter, all revelry stops momentarily as they nod their acknowledgement to him. Instead of a single long table that would seat everyone, there were quite a few tables that were taken from the human mess hall and brought here.

He walks past them and to a table at the end of the hall. A pleased smile forms as I recognize the ones seated as my friends and teammates. Haujia grins ear to ear when she sees me. The flowers braided in her hair were in full bloom. Even Kargal chuckles as he jabs his knife into the boar sausage on his plate and takes a large bite. "So the little wolf pup didn't die after all."

"Don't sound so disappointed." I punch his shoulder.

He shakes his head and makes room for me to sit. Another orc was seated at the end of the table. He passes me a plate filled with boar ribs. "Eat. You'll need your strength."

I nod my thanks and digs into my food. It was absolutely delicious and I find myself finishing my first rib in a few bites and then tearing into the others. "Better?" The orc asks dryly.

I nod. I recognize the orc as one of the more active children in the camp, though I never knew his names. Although he spoke little, his large hazel eyes always gleamed with intelligence. He groomed his long brown hair into large crest like a trolls.

"This is Zu'Thuk Bonesnarl. The leader of the hunting party who just returned." Grommus explains and sits down with us.

I notice a tan and brown boar resting beside him. "I think you missed one." I point at it.

Zu'Thuk looks aghast. "I would never eat Meatwagon! He's my new partner."

"You're partner, is a pig?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Meatwagon looks at me and snorts before going back to sleep. Haujia chokes on her water in a laugh. "Yes." He turns away from us and turns to Grommus. "I did find something that you might find interesting."

He was busy with a leg of a bear and simply waves his hand for the hunter to continue. "Well while we were chasing some boar, we came across a human farm not too far from the camp. It was deserted."

"Deserted you say?" He puts down his meat and swallows whats in his mouth with a deep drink of water. "Why is that?"

Zu shrugs, grinning a bit. "I do not know. Though the left most of their valuables behind, and then crops were unharvested. It appears they left in a hurry."

"And you're sure no one is there?"

"I haven't been able to inspect the farm thoroughly, but it seems to be deserted."

Grommus pushes his plate aside and places his arm on the table. His thick fingers scratch his chin and he rubs it thoughtfully. Finally after a few moments he comes to a decision. "Very well. After our meal we will investigate this farm you speak of."

"What so important about some farm away from our camp?" I finish my third rib. I see that farm every time I leave for a gladiator match. It was rather small and didn't seem too important, especially considering the large numbers of towns and farms that dotted the land. So it seems odd that they were so concerned about a single farm.

It was Haujia who speaks up. "Because Giskama, the since we've begun freeing the clans of the Horde. With that we must be able to feed them as well."

Grommus looks impressed and nods in agreement. "We can always hunt for our food." I point out.

Zu shakes his head. "No. We won't be able to feed our army like that forever. If we want sustainable food then we'll need to learn how to farm."

"Besides," Kargal chuckles and swallows a sausage in a single gulp. "I doubt our skilled hunters would enjoy going out everyday to hunt for bour to feed thousands of mouths."

"That is true." Zu concurs and strokes his pets chin. Meatwagon oinks appreciatively.

"Alright, alright I see you're point." I raise my hands in surrender. We all continue to chat amiably as we finish our meal.

I finish my fifth and last rib before dropping the bone onto the platter filled with similar bones. There were still some uneaten ribs, but I push them away. Maybe I'll finish them later. I pat my full belly and recline my chair backwards, resting my leg on the table. How long has it been since I had been so well fed?

Never was the probable answer. Even when I fought as a gladiator I was never this well feed. To have enough food to keep me feed and to still have some left over was something I never thought of before.

The others seemed as equally satisfied and relax. But eventually Grommus gets up and wipes his hands on a rag before gesturing us to follow. "Come now. We better get going."

Zu'Thuk quickly follows and slings his bow on his back. He snaps his fingers and his pet boar quickly joins him. The rest of us get to our feet and follow them.

We didn't have to walk far as the stables were just a short walk away from the Great Hall. In the place of horses, the orcs have taken to riding wolves. Giant dire wolves that range from snow white to as dark as midnight. We quickly mount on some wolves ride off.

The trips was so different from the times I spent travelling for my gladiator matches. There were no disgusted looks from humans and no cages to keep me from escaping. All that was there was the wind blowing at my face and blowing my short hair free. My wolf was clearly enjoying the freedom as much as I was and runs away from the main road and uses open land to travel. He leaps up on low slopes and pushes himself to his limit.

I glance at my sides and was pleased to see Kargal and Haujia with similar reactions on their face.

Soon we reach the bottom of the slope where a farm comes to view. "Right there." Zu points at the structure and rides ahead. We follow right behind him and ready our weapons.

I couldn't find my sword anywhere so all I had were a pair of rather small axes that were clipped to my belt. The hunter pulls an arrow from his quiver and takes aim inside the farmhouse. He nods to Kargal and nudges his head to the door.

The blue haired orc clutches his morningstar with both hands and slams his foot at the door. Its hinges snap and causes the door to crash onto the ground. Then two orcs cautiously make their way into the darkened house.

"Come. Let us secure the rest of the farm." Grommus says. I nod and head to the crop fields. Meatwagon snorts and trots after me.

I grasp one stalk of their crops. "This grain looks ready to be harvested." I notice that the ground was littered with farm tools, shovels, scythes, and pitchforks. I kneel down in front of some footprints and examine them.

Fresh.

Meatwagon sniffs them and follows the trail a short distance. They all go in the same direction. Looks like whoever used to live here left in a hurry.

"De farm be clear mon. Not even da animals remain." She notices Meatwagon. "Except then pig of course. I found some bushes around it too. All berries and ripe."

Haujia holds up a handful of blueberries. "Not bad either." She pops one in her mouth.

I take on too and stare at the land. South was Hammerfall, east was the road that lead to the human city, meanwhile that left then west and north which were dominated by forests. I recall the trolls forest trolls who lived there, watching me intently as if waiting for a chance to kill me.

Now a similar group was there, squatting on branches as their half feral eyes which were barely visible from the dark trees trails us.

"How does it feel being so close to the forest?"

"Amazing. It makes me feel closer to my roots than I've felt in the past ten years." Huajia spreads her arms out wide and breathes in the forest air. She stares at the forest longingly. "I just wish I could go into them as well."

I frown. "What is stopping you?"

"The other tribes." Grommus says, striding to our side. "After the Horde's defeat over ten years ago many of the trolls have turned their backs on us in disgust. We failed to uphold our promise of helping them retake their land. Because of that they're more than happy to let us rot in prison like this."

"But their kin is in here with us." I look at Huajia and recall the other trolls who were kept with us. There were dozens of them. Surely that would have been enough to get them to take action.

"That's not how they see it." He says acidly and spats on the ground. "To them an troll who remained loyal to the Horde is a traitor."

I glance at the small group of trolls watching us with a newfound disgust. They didn't move from their position in the branches and continue to watch us. I turn my back on them and return to the farm,

Huajia hesitates for a moment before joining me. Grommus decides to break the silence. "Let's put the thoughts of those trolls aside and focus on the mission." He suggests. "Then other should be finished with their-"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a loud thump originating from the farmhouse.

At once we all have our weapons in hand. Even Meatwagon squats down and prepares to charge, snorting defiantly at the noise. Huajia pulls out her hunting knives. "Who's there? Kargal? Dat be you?"

Another loud thump followed by the snap of an arrow being loosed was her only answer. Then three of us surround the entrance and advance slowly, our weapons held ready.

Just then, a human man stumbles out of the darkness and collapses to the ground. He was dressed in a rough shirt, overalls and sported a number of injuries including an arrow sticking out of his arm.

Kargal comes out holding a nicked and rusted shovel in his hands. Zu'Thuk follow soon after with an arrow pointed at the human's head. "We found this farmer trying hide in the cellar."

"He tries to club me in the head with this." Karg throws the shovel to the ground and yanks than human by his hear. He pulls out his mace and takes aim at then human's head."

Before the weapon fall Grommus intervenes "Release him!" He barks in a sharp tone.

The younger males obey and drop then human to the ground. Grommus kicks his shovel aside and approaches him. "Do you work in this farm?" He asks in Common.

The human remains silent and causes then chieftain to growl. He stomps his foot down in front of the human and causes him to jump back. "Do you work here?" He snaps angrily.

This time the man jerks his head quickly in reply.

Grommus nods. "You understand me. Good. Now where are the other humans?"

The man trembles in fear, glancing at all of us and whimpers. "Please don't kill me."

He kneels down to the human and draws his sword. "I will not kill you." He places the blade at the side of the human's neck. "So long as you follow my instructions human. You will return to your city unharmed, but you shall not speak a word of our presence here."

Grommus presses his sword at the human's neck until it nicks his skin and a tiny droplet of blood flows down. "But if you don't, then pray I don't find you again."

"I-I understand." The farmer squeaks and feels the sword cut. His face pales as he sees the miniscule amount of blood on his hand.

"Then go now!" He barks. The human doesn't need to be told twice and sprints away to the city.

Kargal seems a bit disappointed. "We should have just killed him." He says as he clips his weapon back to his belt. I found myself agreeing with him as well. Letting that human go could mean trouble, especially if he decides to forget his side of the bargain.

"And what will that accomplish?" Grommus says quietly. "Just add another corpse to those already dead?"

"It would have assured his silence." The young warrior says quietly.

"And given the humans more reason to despise us." Grommus snaps angrily, his eyes flare brightly which unsettles the rest of us. "All this killing and fighting will not end if we continue to act that way. The only way to break this cycle of hatred then we must stop killing indiscriminately."

Shame fills all of us as we look towards the human, whose shape had disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

The peons seem to be adjusting well to their new tasks. In fact many of them seemed quite pleased to trade in their hammers and pickaxes for the relatively light task of planting crops and tending to cattle.

I watched from a hill as the peons gather their tools and head then fields. "Lucky bastards, went from rebuilding the fortifications to herding cows." Crixus, one of the grunts stationed in farm says.

I grin, stretching my arms. "Well we didn't get such a bad deal either. I'd rather out here in the open than cooped up in that camp."

"True." He chuckles and checks his axe for any nicks. "Though I wish the chieftain had stayed here instead of putting her in charge."

He points his axe at Tuksha whose shouting orders at the peons. I nod in agreement, though I was thankful that she was doing to them instead of us. While the love for battle had done much to endear me with the other grunts, it was our general distaste for the arrogant Frostwolf that cemented my friendship with Crixus and the other warriors.

Tuksha notices the two of us gives a reprimanding leer. She finishes giving her orders before making her way towards us.

"Here it comes." Crixus mutters under his breath and straightens his posture.

"I hope you two enjoying your conversations, because you're supposed to be watching the perimeter."

The Grunt rolls his eyes checks the ground in front of us. It was all clear, just like it was the past two hours they spent staring at it. "We're just talking. We can still protect the camp just fine."

Tuksha huffs impatiently. "Well I apologize if my concern for security is being a disturbance to your little conversation."

"It is, but we forgive you." I give her a lazy grin. Crixus chuckles and barely hides then smile on his face.

Then anger in her violet eyes was probably enough to melt iron, yet instead of exploding in anger, she simply grits her teeth and jabs her finger at us. "I have enough on my plate with dealing with the other guards, just do your damn job and I'll leave you alone."

"Sounds good to me." I give her a mocking salute before she storms off. She clenches her fists and suddenly a window in the farm explodes, sending tiny glass particles scattering on the ground.

"What did you do?" Crixus cries in disbelief. She was at least fifty feet away from the window.

"I didn't do that!" Tuksha's quickly shakes her head. Then her eyes widen as if she was struck by a hammer. But before she could say anything, another window bursts.

Whatever she was going to say was lost in the wind as a Grunt from another part of the farm suddenly shouts at the top of his lungs. "We're under attack!"

More musket fire suddenly peppers the fields where the peons are working. The workers were in a full panic, dropping whatever was in hand and just running around. Though some were brought down by enemy fire, it seems that at least whoever is attacking isn't too proficient with the firearms they use as many shots simply go wide.

Still it's but a small consolation given that most of the grunts here have no ranged weapons. Worse, majority of them were expecting a slow day and were woefully unprepared when the troops were attacking. Majority didn't have their weapons ready and some even removed parts of their armor.

Now they are paying dearly for their laxity. As then three of us run down to help, I count at last nine orcs already dead on the ground. I rush to an orc sprawled on the ground who was still moving.

There was a bloody hole in his leg where a bullet hit and blood was seeping out. Tuksha quickly stuffs her spiky black hair into her wolf mask before she kneels down and taps his forehead.

The warrior slumps on the ground as if in a peaceful sleep. She then lets her hands hover above the orc and she begins to heal him.

Crixus raises his axe and charges into the middle of the field. "Follow your training peons! Remember what Thrall taught you about situations like this."

It looks like his words rub of on at least some of the workers as a handful get to their feet and make a run for the farm. I look to where the shots are coming from and make out a few shapes in the distance.

"I can't see anything." I mutter and pull out my axes. I squint my eyes and focus on the figures advancing until I catch a glimpse of the steel and red. I make out the shape of armored figures. Humans! By the looks of it there's about a dozen soldiers armed with swords and rifles.

"Humans! They're attacking our farm warriors." I sprint around the camp, pulling individual warriors to battle. One by one they rally together, seizing their weapons and rushing to join the fight.

Once I had a sizable portion of grunts with me I raise my voice to them. "Warriors!" I get their attention and point at the humans. "These humans have attacked us without warning and unjustly slain our people warriors! Will we allow them to escape their crime without punishment?"

"No!" They all shout as one.

"Then to battle my warriors!" I charge forward to the advancing humans. They all roar in approval and join me.

I pick my target, a red bearded human at the side of their formation. He seems to pick me as well and raises his blunderbuss at me. I take that moment and hurl one of my axes at him. My shot flies well and strikes the center of his forehead.

The man throws his head back as he falls on the dirt, blood exploding like a fountain. The others manage to get off a few shots before we close the distance between them. The humans discard their ranged weapons and attack with swords.

With their ranged weapons gones, the humans are forced to fight with melee weapons which now gives us the advantage. Another human comes at me with his sword raised high.

I parry his attack and kick my boot into his groin. The human falls backwards on the ground before I buried my other axe into his chest.

Around me the humans are fighting a losing battle against the warriors of the Horde. She took no small amount of pride in seeing that most of them hailed from the Thunderlord clan.

Something breaks in the human lines as they suddenly collapses and run away. Of the dozen or so warriors, only about three remain. Some of my warriors try to rush forward after them.

"Let them go!" I call the grunts back. They seem disappointed at my order, but I grin broadly at them. "Yes, let them tell fellow humans about their defeat at the hands of the Horde."

Laughter roars from the warriors just as Haujia emerges from the side of the barracks. Her hunting knives and fangs were dripping with blood. "Another attack, nearly three times the size as this one! From the east side this time."

"Kargal and a few others have intercepted their attack, but I doubt they would be enough." She informs me.

I curse silently at this maneuver. Divide our forces with a diversionary attack, clever humans. "Well you hear her lads. Those warriors need our help."

I change directions to follow Haujia and hurry after her.

The battle here was not going nearly as well. Although the orcs had better coordination before, fighting in small units rather than as individuals, they were still hammered by then incoming human troops and each group was slowly being overwhelmed one by one.

A few have even broken through and rushed to the farm itself. But as they reach the farmhouse, a volley of javelins explodes from the windows and cuts them down like so many stalks of wheat.

What's worse are the six human mounted on warhorses circling around with their lances readied. They were galloping around the battle and seem intent to charge the orcs. She's heard of what those dreaded knights could do to disorganized orcs.

"Stand together warriors!" I shout, fighting my to the beleaguered orcs.

Kargal was in the center of the battle, bringing his morningstar down at a footman's leg, then swinging it across his face so hard that I hear his neck snap.

The grunt goes down with a human pike going right through his body. I step forward to fill the gap. Before the human can attack again, I slash my sword across his midsection.

A group of four grunt scream as their trampled down by the knights and only one soldiers was able to crawl out from the mess of tangled limbs. "Damn those fucking knights."

I pick up a human shield and begin banging my axe against its rim. "Listen warriors! Stand together or you'll being overwhelmed by their infantry or run down by their knights."

At the cert least majority of the warriors understand, hacking their way towards the center of the battle, whether in groups or individually.

Haujia appears to my right, slashing her dagger in a reverse grip against a hapless humans throat. To side a forest of longsword and spears come up as the knights attempt another attack.

The horses rear back and gallop away against the wave of blades, though not before two of their numbered and skewered.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes a man in the chest, then arcs to another beside him and a third in between them. Then three drop to the ground, blackened and dead.

I follow to where the bolt had come from to see Tuksha advancing to the human's position slowly, lightning crackling from her fingertips. I nod in approval as she pulls out a stone hammer and shield. A gap formed into the human lines which I leap into.

Haujia follows behind me and jabs both blades into footman's neck. Kargal took command of then grunt and leads to charge at the humans.

Now without cavalry support, we now advance forward and envelop the remaining humans and slaughter them. A few manage to hack themselves free and waste no time to flee, leaving their comrades behind.

I fall to my knees and watch as I watch the last soldiers scurry away. "Come." I shout, waving my axe around to get the warriors attention. I pull myself to my feet and stagger a few steps. "We can finish them off."

Tuksha looks incredulous. "Are you mad? We barely survived this attack. We need to get reinforcements."

"There's no time." I snap and look back. The humans had already begun fading in the horizon. They were getting too far. "If we don't act now they'll get away!"

She bares her tusk and shoves her face up to mine. "And who will you pursue them with?" She waves her hands to the others. All were on the ground, trembling as they try to catch their breath. They looked like they could barely walk a few steps, much less chase after humans.

I glance back at the enemy, and clench my fist as they disappear.

 **Author's note: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to focus on some of my other stories first so I kind of put this on hold. But then I didn't want to completely abandon this story so the other day I decided to write a new chapter. Thank you all so much for sticking by this story despite the long wait. You guys are awesome, don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**


End file.
